Meet By Collision
by urdhild09
Summary: Jane Rizzoli and Maura isles are freshman in collage both different in the same ways from normal society but when the two meet in chance run in is it love at first sight? Can they put the pass behind them?
1. Chapter 1

Jane Rizzoli examined herself in the bathroom mirror for the millionth time. Jane never cared about her appearance before, hell she was forced into plaid dresses and skirts with white button down shirts and loafers, but today was different. Today was the start of her first day of collage at Boston University where she would spend the next four years learning about criminal justice and all things related to crime before going to the Boston Police Academy for six month of training to hopefully become her life long dream since she was ten to become a cop. In the forth grade a police officer talked to Jane's class about what its like to be on the force. All of the kids looked up to him like he was a super hero. That is when Jane made her path she wanted to be a cop, not for the badge or for the gun but for the respect something that she never had. Looking over her pair of blue jeans and red socks t she placed her long curly brown hair in a pony tail and went down stairs to join her family for breakfast. Her family was just like any other family except that they were loud, just like the Italian blood in them. Angela Rizzoli is her loud, over protective mother who wants Jane to be more feminine and have been setting her up on dates since she was twelve. Frank Rizzoli is a simple man who works as a plumber who owns his own business called Rizzoli & Sons, hoping that one of his own sons will join him. Tommy is the middle child who feels like he's caught in between his older sister and little brother who always got there parents attention. Frank Jr., as Jane and mostly every one calls him Frankie, is the youngest of the Rizzoli's and looked up to his big sister and wanted to be a cop but didn't want to be in his sisters shadow. Jane sat down at the table with a bowl of cereal her mother yapping in her ear about her clothes telling her to be more girly.

"Will it kill you to wear a skirt or put on some make up? Honestly Jane you look like a guy." Jane rolled her eyes as her mother continued to yap in her ear about her clothes and how she would never meet a guy and blah, blah, blah. Jane quickly finished up her bowl of cereal, swung her backpack over her shoulder, kissed her family goodbye, and rushed out the door to catch the bus. The campus was every thing Jane wanted, it was small but well spread out, trees and grass areas surrounded a lake. Jane walked over to the many set up tables to gather her schedule and textbook list.

"Would you like me to show you around?" a guy with large biceps and a cocky grin that screamed jock asked. Jane was instantly unimpressed with him, she hated the jock types they thought that they could get any girl that they wanted they made her sick.

"No thank you I'm fine." Jane flashed her commonly used fake smile and tried to cary on but a thick arm stopped her in mid step.

"Come on a newbie you look like a dyke with me at your side you can at least get some and some popularity so come on." this guy had the nerve to place his hand on Jane's shoulder. Jane does not like any physical contact unless she asked for it. Jane took a few deep breaths to keep from taring this guy's head off.

"I will say this only once, please move out of my way so I can get to my class on time." the guy gave Jane an almost evil smirk.

"Make me dyke." Jane took a few more deep breaths before kicking the guy square in the balls. The guy collapsed to his knees hands protectively on his crotch. Jane moved on smiling to herself as she walked to her first class of the day. Not looking at where she was going she ran into another person.

Maura Isles walked to the multiple tables to receive her schedule, as any honor student she already had her textbooks and half of her school supplies. Maura walked behind the tables and toward one of the many large buildings. She looked around taking in the scenery as she went. What stopped her in her tracks was the display between a guy with brown hair and large biceps stood in front of a girl with long dark curly brown hair in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Maura watched the scene unfold before her with the guy touching the girl then she kicking him where it hurt most. Maura was drawn to the brunet, she was fearless and wasn't scared to stick up for herself. Maura was never a very loud person or someone who liked social situations that drawled in attention, when she was little she mostly spent her time alone in her room. Maura was to busy remembering her pass that she didn't notice till it was too late, the person ran into her causing her to stumble back a bit, which is not a good idea in heels, so she lost her balance dropping her anatomy textbook to catch her fall but the person that ran into her wrapped one arm around her waist while the persons other hand grabbed her elbow.

"Are you okay?" the person asked. Maura took in the husky voice that the person had, it was something that she wanted to hear more. Maura looked up at the person who not only bumped into her but saved her from messing up her new dress, her hazel eyes met deep brown ones. Maura's heart skipped several beats and breathing became difficult.

Jane looked into hazel eyes her breathing coming in shallow pants. The girl beneath her was a thing of beauty, long blond hair the curls framing her face perfectly but what got Jane going was her eyes, her beautiful hazel eyes that were the perfect mix of green and brown. Jane tried multiple times before speaking again.

"Hey um are you um pretty no I mean okay, are you okay? It's not that you're not pretty your gorgeous I mean. Damn it Rizzoli get it together." Maura studied the face of her saver before releasing that she was asked a question.

"Yes, I'm fine but this position I'm afraid is causing the blood to leave my limbs." her saviors eyes become panic.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry um here." Jane used the strength in her upper body to lift both of them from their weird position. Maura used her saviors shoulders to steady herself. Jane removed her hand from the blonds elbow and joined her other hand at the blonds waist. Silence fell between the two woman both with the same question on there minds: what now? "So," Jane started wanting the blonds full attention. Maura looked up at the brunet giving a slight nod to say that she was listening. "What's your name? I'm Jane, Jane Rizzoli." Maura ran the name through her head,_ Jane Rizzoli, Italian, I like it_.

"I'm Maura Isles." Jane let out a huge breath.

"Thank god your name is not Brittany or Tiffany or any of those stupid blond names. I'm not calling you stupid though." Maura chuckled lightly.

"I knew what you meant and I know how you feel I went to a school with a lot of unintelligent people." Jane looked around to see if any one was watching them for the sake of the blond not hers. To any one else the two looked like embracing lovers. In her search Jane noticed the abandon textbook on the ground.

"Maura did you droop anything?" Maura shift her gaze from Jade to the ground where her anatomy textbook still laid.

"Oh my gosh thank you I completely forgot about it and school oh my god what time is it?" Maura untangled herself from Jane grabbed her book from the ground and hurried off to redeem some of the time that she lost. Jane watched the blond scamper away faster then she expected from anyone in heels. Jane looked at her watch on her right wrist.

"Fuck." Jane took off in a slightly different direction then the one Maura took sharing the same hopes as the blond.

The rest of the day was brutal for Jane. The door to her first class was locked due to the professors no tolerance for tardiness so Jane spent the next half hour outside of her second class her mind constantly floating back to her short time with Maura. It became so bad that she was almost late to that class. The rest of the day went like that some of her classes mixed in with rudy neighbors. With her day done all she wanted to do was go home and do nothing. Before she could she dropped by the library to pick up her textbooks. Jane walked out of the library textbooks piled high on her arms constricting her view so that she could hardly see, not even the blond that haunted her thoughts all day, nose stuck in her anatomy book. The two collided with a thud books flying in every direction.

"I am so sorry." Jane rushed out in a frantic breath.

"No no it's my fault I wasn't looking where I was going I deeply apologize. " Jane rose an eyebrow at the voice.

"Maura?" Maura looked up from her duty of finding her book and collecting Jane's.

"Jane how are you I hope I didn't cause any damage to your pelvic or tailbone." Jane looked at Maura for a minute before laughing.

"Do you always talk like a robot?" Maura gave Jane a stern look.

"No." Jane was about to apologize but the look on the girl's face stopped her.

"Okay then why do we only meet by collision?" Maura was about to say some scientific explanation but couldn't come up with one.

"I don't know." the two girls gathered there things before standing on their feet. Maura looked at Jane her arms filled with books and felt bad for her.

"Would you like me to help you with those?"

"No, no thank you I'll be okay honestly it's no big deal."

"Are you sure? How are you getting home or do you live in the dorms?"

"I live off campus I take the bus but honestly Maura its fine." to show that she was fine Jane took a few steps but yet again she bumped into a pole three of her textbooks hitting the floor. Maura picked up the books before Jane could.

"Jane it's no big deal I would be delighted to drive you home please?" Jane looked into those hazel eyes and gave up.

"Okay fine you can take me home." Maura's mouth formed a bright smile, a smile that crossedher features on very rare occasions. Jane saw that smile and her heart stopped for a second. The two made there way to Maura's car, Jane trowing her books in the back along with her backpack before taking the passengers seat. Jane gave Maura directions to her house showing the blond when to turn at certain point. Maura stopped the car a few feet away from the house that was already alive with Angela's yelling.

"What now?" Jane covered her face with her hands and banged her head against the head rest. Maura didn't know what to do but she could tell that the brunet was in some sort of distress. Maura decided to give the brunet a helping hand by bringing in her textbooks and backpack. Maura collected Jane's things, taking out Jane's keys from her backpack and walked up to the house. Jane took a few breaths before removing her hands ready to face the world again. The moment she did she saw the blond walking up her driveway to her house, the blond had all of her things meaning that she had her keys. "Fuck." Jane mumbled under her breath, taking the keys out of the ignition and rushed to catch up to the blond. "What do you think your doing?" Jane hissed when she caught up with Maura.

Maura stopped when she heard the tone of Jane's voice. Maura was an expert at telling what a person was feeling by tone of voice so she knew that Jane wasn't mad at her just annoyed but she still felt bad.

"I'm sorry Jane I thought that I was doing something to help you out." Jane's heart shattered when she heard the hurt in the blonds voice.

"Maura I'm so sorry I didn't mean to snap at you it just that I'm embarrassed by my family and that anyone who met them never spoke to me again." Maura made eye contact with the brunet and saw the pain in the brunet's eyes.

"Jane it's okay I wont judge you by your family I'm curious about how different cultural families live." Jane raised an eyebrow at Maura.

"Okay if you say so." Jane said slowly. Maura smiled at Jane before continuing her way to the door this time with Jane at her side. Jane took her keys from Maura, giving the blond back her keys, opening the door letting the smell of her mothers home cooking hit her. Like any gentleman she let Maura in first then herself closing and locking the door behind her. "Ma I'm home!" Jane called out covering the blonds ears with her hands.

"Jane how school!" Jane walked into the kitchen her mother working franticly.

"Fine Ma and stop yelling I'm right here." Angela jumped a mile high when she heard Jane's voice right behind her.

"Jane don't do that." Jane put her hands up in mock surrender. Angela looked at the doorway of the kitchen her eyes meeting Maura dead on. Angela looked over the blond taking note of the large stack of books in the blonds arms and Jane's backpack over one of her shoulders. "Jane Angela Rizzoli how dare you make that poor girl carry your heavy books and backpack." Jane opened her mouth to interject but Maura beat her to it.

"Miss. Rizzoli it's alright Jane didn't ask me to carry her things I did it willingly, Jane looked a little stressed so I helped her out by caring in her things honestly it was no trouble at all."

"Even though you volunteered Jane still should of helped you." Maura was going to protest but Jane stopped her.

"Ma can I take my friend up to my room?"

"Sure but I would like to know her name first."

"Maura, Maura Isles." Maura said with a smile.

"Well Maura it's nice to meet you I'm Jane's mother you can call me Angela." the two exchanged greetings before Jane led Maura up the stairs and to her room. Jane looked around the simple room, with a full bed with blue sheets, a simple dark wood dresser stood a few feet from it. A matching desk had it's own wall. A few pictures sat on top of it but ether than that the room laid bare.

"You can put the books on the desk I don't care what you do with my backpack." Maura set the books down on the desk taking notice of the titles for the first time.

"Are you studying law?"

"Yeah."

"Lawyer?"

"Hell no a bunch of snobby monkey suit wearing scum." Maura rolled her eyes at Jane's comment.

"Then a police officer?"

"Hit the nail on the head." Maura looked up at Jane. Jane was sitting on the window sill one leg dangling off the edge the other propped up knee meeting elbow. Maura made her way over to Jane taking the other side of the window.

"May I ask why?" Jane looked at Maura seeing the curiosity in those pair of hazel eyes that quickly became her favorite pair of eyes in the world.

"Do you really want to know and still like me in the end?"

"Of corse Jane I said I wouldn't judged you."

"I want to be a police officer because I do want to help people but more because I want the respect. A police officer came to my school when I was in the fourth grade everyone looked up to him and that is when I knew what I wanted to do. I was picked on by my class mates just because I was just slightly over weight and then when I lost the weight it was because I was a little tuff around the edges. With being a cop maybe I could finally get that respect I deserve."

"Jane I know how you feel I'm not good with social situations or with people kids made fun of me because I like science and want to dissect things I want to be able to speck for those who can't do that any more."

"You know what's cool about that?"

"What?"

"Well I'm going to be a cop who will have dead bodies there's a chance that you will become a ME so we might work together."

"That is...cool." both had a good laugh Jane knew there was something different about the blond she just didn't know what.

"Maura can I tell you something else?" Jane had never felt so comfortable with someone in her life and she was never one to hide anything so she felt like her new friended needed to know.

"Anything Jane." Jane's palms became sweaty her pulse racing.

"Maura I'm-"

"JANE!" Tommy stood in the middle of Jane's room not caring about the house rule about knocking before entering a room.

"What Tommy I'm with a friend." Jane hissed. Tommy ignored the fact that his sister was annoyed by his presence, he didn't care, but he wanted to see with his own eyes the cute polite blond girl that Jane brought home from his mother.

"Hello lovely I'm Tommy you?" Maura took in Tommy's appearance. He looked like Jane but something felt off about him.

"I'm Maura its nice to meet you." Tommy looked up and down Maura's body taking note of her full breast and long legs. Jane saw how Tommy looked at Maura and rage boiled at the pit of her stomach.

"Tommy unless you have something that is important then leave." Tommy gave his sister an evil grin.

"Why should I?" Jade tried to suppress the anger deep inside her.

"Tommy please I just want to be alone with my friend I give you and your friends the same respect so show me that."

"Fine but I'll be back to get to know you Maura." Tommy stormed out of Jane's room slamming the door behind him. When Tommy left Jade's anger went away completely.

"So what were you going to say Jane?" Maura asked once Tommy was out of sight. Jane took awhile to get her mind back on track. All her fears came back along with the racing pulse and sweaty palms.

"Maura I want you to know that I'm," Jane took a few deep breaths. "I'm a lesbian." Jane converted her eyes away from Maura's to afraid to meet the blonds eyes.

Most people would freak when the person that you just met told you that they are gay but Maura was the exact opposite. Maura was use to the whole lesbian and bisexual scene due to her all girl boarding school and Maura had some stir of feelings for girls but with Jane it was all different the first time there eyes met she felt pulled to the brunet. Looking back to what happened she missed Jane's touch. Maura placed her hands on Jane's and placed Jane's hands on her waist. Jane followed the movements of their hands confused when Maura placed her hands on her waist. Maura moved her hands slowly up Jane's arms leaving room for the brunet to protest at any time but did enjoy the sparks of electricity that almost seem to connect her hands the Jane's arms. Jane looked up at Maura right into those hazel eyes that managed to make her heart beat a hundred time a second. Maura moved closer to Jane shorting the distance between them. Jane had no objections to this actually wanted to be close to someone. The two girls foreheads came together breathing intertwining. Slowly there lips came closer and closer together just centimeters apart.

"I can't do this." Jane whispered. Maura looked at Jane confused did Jane not like her?

"Why not?" Maura tried to keep the hurt out of her voice but failed and it crushed Jane.

"Maura it's not that I don't like I do but I can't kiss you right now at this moment in time I want to but I want our first kiss after our first or second date so..."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Jane looked down and blushed.

"Yeah I am." Maura smiled and brought Jane into a tight hug.

"Yes Jane I would love to go out with you."

"Seriously?" Maura nodded against Jane's shoulder. Jane just held the blond scared that if she let the blond go everything will disappear.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a year, one great year for Jane. In a year she scored the highest scores in her class, got first place in the nationals in both her class and over all in track and field hockey, but what took the cake was her fantastic relationship with Maura. After Maura left her house she read about the new exhibit in the science museum so she got two tickets to the museum along with some anatomy movie that she was positive Maura would love. Jane's intuition was spot on Maura had a huge smile on her face the whole time taking everything in all at once interacting with the multiple set ups and experiments. Maura took in the movie like she took in oxygen she couldn't take notes fast enough, good thing Jane got tickets for two show times for the movie so Maura had all the time to take as many notes as she wants. To even the balance of the date Maura treated Jane for dinner despite the protest from the brunet. The two found a not so busy diner and spent the next two hours just talking about random things the two splitting a vanilla milkshake. Maura also insisted that she drive Jane home but Jane refused saying she just take the last buss home pointing out the buss stop across the street. Being the semi gentleman that she was Jane walked Maura to her door, told her that she had a good time and that she'll call, kissed Maura o the cheek, told her goodnight, and left to the buss stop. Maura was lucky enough to have a view of the buss stop so she watched the window till she saw her date step on the buss. Dates alternate between the two with activities that one or both of them enjoyed or just hanging out. The rule that a lot of people assume is that if you and your date don't kiss in one to two months you two weren't met to be together but Jane didn't want to rush things and Maura didn't mind she liked spending time with Jane it felt natural almost second nature to her. On the fourth of July Jane asked Maura to join her and her family for there annual picnic and firework watching. Maura happily agreed always wanted to know more about not only traditions like these but also wanted to know more about Jane's family. Jane's parents acted different then hers hers barley spoke to each other, Jane's parents always talked to each other rather they were arguing or not. Maura officially didn't like Tommy, he was always hitting on her and looking at her in a way that made Jane tensed. Frankie on the other hand she liked he was funny and kind and was the only one that knew about her and Jane's relationship. Frankie knew that Jane felt something for girls and always encouraged Jade to do what felt right to her and he thought Maura was a great girl. When sunset hit Jade set up a separate blanket for her and Maura to watch the fireworks. Maura knew all about how to make fireworks but she never actually sit down and enjoy fireworks. The two laid down on the blanket both watching the fireworks shoot across the sky. Jane all ways loved fireworks they just light up the sky making it come to life. Jane looked over at Maura the blond's expression was priceless. The fireworks lit up Maura's features.

"Maura?" the blond turned her head to face Jane.

"Yes Jane?" Jane slowly brought her hand up to Maura's cheek her thumb stroking it lightly.

"Maura I love you with all my heart." Maura felt tears sting the back of her eyes.

"I love you too Jane." Jane's heart swelled in her chest. If she never became a cop she knew exactly where she was suppose to be right here at Maura's side. The space between the two became less and less there lips centimeters apart just like the first time but this time Jane didn't pull away she closed the space between her lips and Maura's. The kiss was slow and gentle but the full shock of electric current ran in both women those invisible bolts of electricity connected the two together. They continue to kiss each other slowly taking in the full affects of each kiss. Jane was the first to pull away resting her forehead against Maura's just staring into those hazel eyes.

"Wow." was all Jane said still recovering from her high. Maura lightly giggled at her girlfriends lack of words. Someone clearing there throat shifted the woman's attention from each other to that person again the same thoughts ran through both of them: please not be Tommy. "What?"

"Hey Jane it's Frankie." due to the darkness Jane couldn't see the details of the person.

"Prove it." Frankie knew his sister was going to say that her premature cop instincts talking. Frankie gave a long whistle in a pattern that Jane taught him when they were younger that took time to master perfectly. "Okay Frankie I believe you what do you want?"

"Two things, one it's time to go Ma and Pop are waiting for you, two I'm happy for you Jane you finally told her." Jane went into complete cop mode.

"How much did you see and hear?"

"I only heard I was near a tree watching our family and others to make sure of your privacy." Jane let her hard shield down.

"Thanks Frankie." Frankie smiled at his sister.

"Your welcome I'll help you out." Frankie folded the blanket once the two girls were off it. Jane walked Maura to her car kissing the blond one more time.

"Jane I want to ask you something." Jane looked at the blond confused multiple fears running through her head.

"What's up Maura?" Maura took in a deep breath.

"I know we only dated for not even a year but I wanted to ask you if you would like to move in with me?" Jane was taken back a bit of the sudden offer but it erased all of her worries. "Jane I know it's sudden you don't have to answer now but I just wanted you to know that my door is always open for you." Jane had never had anyone say that to her or trust her so much.

"Maura I'm touched no one has ever said that to me or trusted me so much and yes I will move in with you." Maura threw her arms around Jane's neck too happy for words and Jane just wrapped her arms around the blonds slim waist that she quickly fell in loved with just like the rest of Maura. Jane pulled the blond away just enough so that they can see each other. "It's late you should head home I'll talk to my parents about moving and everything and I'll call you when I have an answer okay?"

"Sure Jane take your time I'll see you around." Jane pulled Maura into a deep long kiss leaving both of them breathless.

"I love you." Maura smiled she loved hearing those words.

"I know I love you too." Jane smiled and reluctantly moved away from Maura.

"I know." Jane hanged back till she saw Maura drove off.

"So what did you two talk about?" Jane jumped a mile in the air turning to look at her youngest brother.

"God Frankie don't do that."

"Sorry so tell me what did you two talk about?" the two started to walk to there families car.

"She asked me to move in with her."

"You said yes right?"

"What if I said no?"

"Then I will call you an idiot you chose us your loud pain in the butt family over your smart, pretty, high class girlfriend." Jane laughed at her brother.

"I said yes."

"Good. How are you going to tell Ma and Pop?"

"Tell us what?" brother and sister came to a stop there parents standing in front of them a few feet away. Nervousness ran through Jane she wanted her parents to forget anything that they just heard but she knew that if she didn't do this right now she never will.

"Ma, Pop, Maura asked me to move in with her." Angela looked at her daughter confused.

"Why? Don't get me wrong Maura is a lovely girl but its just so strange."

"I know Ma but were good friends and her place is closer to the school and she has a car so getting things is easier and Ma I'll be nineteen next month I want to be more independent I already have a job and a savings account I can pay my own rent and food so please let me." Angela weighed her options carefully she knew her daughter was becoming more and more independent and was going to do this one way or another.

"Okay Jane you can move in with your friend." a huge weight was lifted off of Jane's shoulders.

"Thank you Ma!" Jane went over to her mother and gave her a huge hug. In the next week Jane's parents and her brother moved her stuff into the spear bedroom in Maura's apartment. Jane snuck some of her clothes and a few pictures in the master bedroom when her family left. Seeing the large king bed with plush white bedding she felt sad for the blond being in this large space all alone. A nock on the door frame brought her attention from the bed to Maura.

"Is not to much is it?" Jane shook her head.

"No its great we can be close together and have some extra room but I don't think its the bed thats the real problem is it?" Maura shook her head a few pieces of hair landed on her face. Jane sat down on the bed and motioned the blond to come to her. Maura made her way slowly to Jane sitting next to her. Jane took Maura's hand into hers her thumb rubbing the blond knuckles. "What's wrong Maura?"

"Do you think we are moving to fast? I mean I do love you and this is the best relationship I ever had with anyone but I'm just scared that it will fall apart."

"Why do you say that Maura?" the blond shrugged her shoulders. "What did you feel when you asked me to move in with you?"

"Safe, warm, loved, and wanted my parents never spent time with me and that kind of fueled my reason for being alone but when I'm with you I want to spend as much time with you that I can It hurts more when you leave me I want enjoy meals with you and sleep with you and wake up in your arms to know that there is someone who does want to be with me." Jane felt her heart shatter for the blond.

"Wow Maura I had no idea, I kind of get were your from my mother has been setting me up with dates since I was twelve and wants grandkids from me and I just turned eighteen last year I don't get the rush its like she wants to get rid of me as soon as posable but I know she means well and Maura I don't think were moving fast you asked me to move in and I said yes because I too want to wake up with arms full of you in them." Maura smiled and the two shared a quick hug before continuing to set up Jane's things.

Time jumping to a whole month and a couple of days Jane was sitting on the couch her arm resting on her elbow hand cupping chin Frankie sat next to her they were discussing what Jane should get Maura for there one year anniversary.

"What are you guys doing that night?" Jane shrugged.

"Maura made these reservations at some restaurant." Frankie thought for a while before shooting out of his seat snapping his fingers.

"I got it!" Jane looked at her brother questionable.

"Got what?"

"What you are going to get for Maura."

"I'm listening."

"You give her a dance."

"A dance? You know I can't dance."

"Yes I do know that but I saw a flier outside about a dance studio are giving away free lessons you should check it out."

"Okay but why a dance?"

"Does Maura know you can't dance?"

"Yeah."

"So surprise her with this." Jane thought about it for a while. Maura loved to dance and was great at it and she wanted Jane to join her but Jane didn't want to embarrass the blond with her no cense of rhythm. Jane checked out the studio the next day and they said they can teach her a simple but elegant dance in three thirty minute lessons. The beginning of the first lesion went horrible with Jane stepping on her partners feet(which was Frankie cause of blackmail) and a almost sprang ankle thanks to the pair of heels she had to wear. By the second lesion she had the routine down but she still struggled with keeping in time with the music. The third lesion was her best one she had all the steps memorized and can keep with the music she was ready to show Maura and she kind of liked dancing. That night Jane showered quickly blow drying her hair and brushing it and changed into a pair of form fitting black jeans with a ocean blue sweater. Jane waited for Maura to come out rocking back and forth on her heels.

"You look nice." Jane turn her head and took in Maura's appearance, her girlfriend knew how to turn heads with her clothing but tonight was the blonds best one yet. Maura wore a dark blue halter dress with a thin black ribbon at the waist and black opened toe stilettos.

"Well you look phenomenal." Maura gave Jane a shy smile and blushed lightly.

"Thanks." Jane opened the door to let the blond out Jane following close behind her. The restaurant that Maura chose was a nice harbor bordering seafood bistro, Maura's parents frequent the bistro so they got a table outside with a lovely view of the city, the reflection of the lights shimmering on the water and away from other tables. Jane took note in the wide space between the table and dock railing and the soft music that ran threw the air it was absolutely perfect. The two girls enjoyed the seafood selection that Maura picked out.

"Wow Maura this is amazing."

"Thanks I hope you don't mind but this is kind of my gift to you for our anniversary this place is part of my past I wanted to share it with you."

"Well I'm honored Maura and my gift is similar in a way." Maura looked at Jane confused. Jane stood up and stood next to Maura offering her hand to the blond. Maura took Jane's hand without question and let Jane lead her to the middle of the dock. Jane wrapped a hand around Maura's waist and out of instinct Maura placed a hand on Jane's shoulder. Jane listened to a string of beats before moving her left foot back Maura, using her brain to hypothesis what Jane was doing she remembered that Jane ether hated or didn't know how to dance but she followed every move that Jane made. Jane half twirled Maura wrapping her arm back around Maura her front pressing against Maura's back the two swaying lightly. Jane barred her face against Maura's neck taking in the blonds light perfume.

"You have been holding out on me your an amazing dancer." Jane laughed a little.

"My gift to you a dance."

"When did you learn this?"

"The last three days Frankie saw some flyer about a dance studio offering free dance lesions so I asked them to teach me a simple dance so three thirty minute lesions later and you have this it was kind of fun."

"Really?"

"Really." they stayed on the docks doing a few dance moves here and there but most of all just enjoying each others company. One year, that is all it took for Jane Rizzoli fall hard for Maura Isles.

**This message is a little late but here it is I thank you my readers for your support and I own nothing thanks **


	3. Chapter 3

The next three years went by in a blink of an eye Jane graduated as an honors graduate and was fully accepted into Boston Police academy. Maura of corse kept her status as an valedictorian and was given full scholar to Boston Medical. Jane's parents were prod of Jane for getting good grades but Angela still wanted her daughter to have a man in her life. In Angela's mind the only reason why Jane wanted to be a cop is because she had to take care of herself one way or another so she wanted Jane to have someone to take care of her like a man is suppose to but any man that Angela set Jane on it only survived one one hour date even if the guy seem interested in Jane it was like Jane wasn't interested in the guy she wanted to spend all her time with Maura. Angela didn't hate Maura but something just didn't seem right with how close the two were. Angela "borrowed" Jane's keys so she could get into Maura's apartment when she knew both girls were out. Angela crept to what she thought was Jane's room. Everything looked the same but that was the thing nothing looked touched not even the still neatly made bed that Angela knew very well that Jane rarely made her own bed. Angela checked Jane's dresser and closet only to find it completely empty, now that was strange. Angela decided to look in Maura's room just for her sakes. Angela liked the lay out of Maura's room it was simple but had a warm touch to it. She did the exact same thing in Maura's room checking all of the drawers and the closet finding them full of not only Maura's things but Jane's as well, but what got Angela were the pictures she found in the drawer of the night stand on the right side of the bed. All of the pictures were of Jane and Maura together some with just the two standing next together, some with them holding hands or an arm wrapped around the others shoulder, but what got Angela was the one with Jane and Maura on the day of the first fourth of July that Maura joined them, Maura was sitting in between Jane's legs her hands covered Jane's, Jane's arms wrapped around Maura's shoulders, Jane kissing Maura on the cheek. Angela was in utter shock there was absolutely no way that her daughter was a lesbian right? Yes Jane was a little tuff around the edges and liked to dress in darker tones and bulky clothes instead of light colors and figure flattering clothes but that didn't make her gay and was Maura herself even gay or bisexual? This confused Angela on so many levels but she put the pictures back in there respected place and closed the drawer. Angela exited the room closing the door behind her. She looked around the apartment a few pictures of Maura and her parents and the pictures from Jane's desk were spaced out. The sound of keys and the lock coming undone made Angela's pulse start to race.

Maura opened the door to her and Jane's apartment. She would normally spend the rest of the day at the university and come home with Jane but she found a note that Jane planted in her textbook. It wasn't a real note that told her what to do it was a note that had multiple lines of electron configurations the elements atomic numbers that correspond with a key that Jane made. Maura stepped into the apartment closing the door behind her. Setting her things on the table she turned to head to her bedroom but found Angela standing a few inches away from her couch.

"Mrs. Rizzoli what brings you here?" Angela started to lightly sweat. She normally could lie but for some reason she couldn't lie to or in front of Maura but she had to try.

"I thought Jane would be here she left her keys in my car and I wanted to talk to her about her last date." it wasn't a complete lie Jane really did leave her keys in Angela's car.

"Oh well Jane will not be home till late so you can give me her keys and I'll tell her that you were here."

"No you can't Jane would get mad at me she doesn't like me intruding her personal space."

"Oh okay." Angela handed Maura the set of keys and left without another word which Maura found strange but she shrugged it off closing and locking the door again and placing Jane's keys in the bowl. Now alone Maura headed to her and Jane's bedroom sat down on the bed and took out the stack of photos from the night stand each of them of different dates that her and Jane went on. On the bottom of the note that she found in her textbook said to fallow the directions on the post it note but she didn't find one on any of the pictures till she looked down at the floor a little yellow slip of paper sat there.

_Welcome to stage two my love I knew you would get the first one done quickly with that big brain of yours *_smile face*._ Heres your_ _next task on the back of every photo there is a blank space were a word is suppose to be some of the spaces are circled in red you line the photos in a time line and you will get a clue to where I am. Good luck my little science genius- Jane._

Maura flipped all of the photos over and arranged them pre hand in order of time. Using the back of the post it note to wright down her findings. The first picture was there first date that Jane took of Maura when she did a experiment at the science museum.

_You took to that anatomy movie like you took in _**_ _ _ _ _ _**. **O**xygen

It was a joke that Jane made with Maura about her kind of obsession with anatomy. The next photo wasn't a date really it was when Maura attended Jane's first track meet.

_I was born to be with you just like I was born to _ _ _._ R**u**n

Jane always said that there was three things she was always destain to do one be a cop two be with her and three to run. The next one was there official second date that didn't go as plan.

_I'm singing in the _ _ _ _. _**R**ain

Jane was going to take her to her very first amusement park but it started to rain steadily. Maura was so disappointed so to cheer her up Jane wet out into the rain and started to sing "singing in the rain" badly but it did the trick Maura had never smiled so big or laughed so hard it still brought a good laugh to her. The next was when she met the rest of Jane's family.

_Were loud, we fight, but we love each other. Want us or not you are part of the Rizzoli _ _ _ _ _ _ now. _**F**amily

It was true Angela did fully welcome her into the family when she heard that Maura didn't really have one. The next one was when they went to the ice skating in September.

_You can twirl you can do a figure _ _ _ _ _ but all I can do is fall flat on my ass. _E**i**ght

It wasn't true Jane was a really good skater but when Maura showed her some of her figure skating off Jane was so focused that she lost her balance and fell on her butt another thing that still brought a smile to Maura's face. The next was the one of thanksgiving that she shared with Jane's and her family.

_You give thanks for good health or family but I gave thanks for meeting you. So thank you _ _ _ _ _ for being you. _Mau**r**a

On that thanksgiving Maura asked Jane why she was with her and Jane said because your you I'm not with you because your beautiful that is just a bonus but I'm with you because I like you as you are. The next was there first snow fall in December snowflakes stuck in her and Jane's hair.

_Graceful, beautiful, and unique just like you _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ make me stare. _**S**nowflakes

Jane always loved watching the snow as it fell from the sky and onto the ground in France it never snowed snow seeing for the first time was magical. The next was two of them in front of the Christmas tree the multi color lights shining behind them.

_Ho Ho Ho who wouldn't go! Ho Ho Ho who wouldn't go! Up on the housetop click click click down thru the chimney with good _ _ _ _ _ Nick. _Sain**t.**

"up on the housetop." was the first christmas carol that Maura listened to. She also spend christmas with the Rizzoli's Tommy tried to get her to kiss by both of them under the mistletoe but Jane and Frankie pulled her away and Tommy ended up kissing the dog. So she now had our and first could it be kisses, our first kisses? The next one was in march when Jane won the championship between the school's biggest rival.

_Boston rules, _ _ _ _ _ _ sucks!_ **D**enver.

Boston had never won a game between Denver since the 1960's and Boston was down by one but with Jane being good in her position as an attacker blacked two of Denver's players so another one of Boston's can sneak attack the Denver's goal. With that goal the two teams were tied but Denver made a foal on Jane so she shoot from the field goal. The field went silent as Jane took her position both her and the goalie were both determine to help there teams. With Jane being left handed she a an advantage on the goalie who was mostly protecting the left side of the goal. Jane moved the the ball a little with her stick before shooting the ball diagonally the goalie dived for the ball thinking it was a strait shot but she missed the ball going right pass her. The whole field erupted in cheers and Jane went down in history for ending the decade long losing streak. Moving to the next photo of her, Jane, and Frankie mid summer when they finally went to the amusement park.

_Your first roller _ _ _ _ _ _ _. _ Co**a**ster

Maura remembered the wind in her face and the screams after the ride they got a picture of them on the ride. The next one was really not one of them but of papers and unlike the others this had two words.

_For five hours a day you helped me study for my _ _ _ _ _ _ and thanks to you I made the top of my _ _ _ _ _. _Fi**n**als and **C**lass

Jane is an over achiever, she doesn't mean to do it or know that she does it, so she was panicking about her finals so Maura helped her out by teaching her some relaxation techniques and some material that Jane had difficulty with. Jane and Maura got there test results two weeks later Jane scored no lower than a 93 on all her exams. The next one was there forth of July picture.

_They light up the sky in there many colors and shapes enjoyed by all including me expectably with__ you there is nothing better than the traditional forth of July _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ . _Fir**e**works

Out of all of her memories with Jane that fourth of July was one of her favorites next to there one year anniversary. All of the letters put together gave her our first dance. She knew were Jane was back at that same sea bistro that she took Jane. Maura collected all of the photos placing them back into the drawer. Maura showered quickly styled her hair so that it was half up half down changed into a white button down ruffle shirt with a black pencil skirt and black stilettos. Packing her cellphone a tube of lipstick and her keys and she left for the restaurant. When she got there a waiter showed her to the same table that she and Jane shared the last time. Jane was standing by the dock railing waiting for her. Maura thanked the waiter and he left leaving the two alone.

"First date, oxygen, O, track meet, run, U, rained out date, rain, R, welcomed into the family, family, F, ice skating, eight, I, thanksgiving, Maura, R, snowflakes, S, Christmas, Saint, T, your big win, Denver, D, first roller coaster, A, Finals, N, class, C, fireworks, E all together make our first dance right here." Jane turned to face Maura who as always looked phenomenal.

"You right Miss. Isles did you like it?" Maura went over to join Jane at the dock railing.

"I did it was extremely unique I loved looking back at our first dates expectably the singing in the rain one."

"Sure remember the one when I'm tone deaf." they both laughed enjoying there past dates. The two sat down to dinner, again being the gentleman that Jane is she pulled out Mara's chair for her. When desert came around the waiter placed the plate with the single slice of cheesecake a chocolate shell sat on top of the cake in front of Maura. Maura looked down at her plate in utter shock. In cursive writing made of strawberry sauce it said will you marry me? A whole minute passed with Maura not saying a single word. "Oh my god I broke her brain Maura are you in there." Jane gave a quick snap of her fingers and it brought the blond back. "There we go are you okay Maur?"

"Jane, are you serious?"

"Yes I am Maura these last four years are the best of my life I love every single little thing about you Maura there is nothing in this world that would stop me from being with you. I know that we can't be married legally but knowing that we make that same vow as any other couple just gives me that reassurance you don't have to do it but I just wanted to feel how it was like to propose to some one it is nerve racking." Maura lifted the chocolate cup to reveal the ring that was underneath it. The ring was simple just a single diamond ring with a gold band. Yes Maura did enjoy the finer things but she did love simple things and she knew that Jane didn't have a lot of money and wanted to pay for anything that she wanted on her own. Thinking back on it she wanted the same as Jane.

"Yes Jane I would be honored to become Maura Rizzoli-Isles."

"Rizzoli Isles?"

"Yes both of our names sound fine with our maiden last names but not the other way so why not combine our last names."

"You know this is why I love that big brain of yours." Jane took the ring from from Maura and slipped in on the blonds finger. Since they couldn't get legally married they filed for domestic partnership and changed there last names adding a Rizzoli or Isles where needed. Maura brought up about moving to the house that was officially hers when she turned 21 for two reasons one with the house her and Jane can make it there own and two Bass her tortes was growing rapidly and her apartment didn't allow pets so he needed to go. Jane agreed and they packed up there things and with Frankie's help they moved everything in one trip. He also helped his sister and sister- in- law with painting the house. Jane and Maura didn't want to paint every room just incase but they did paint the living room in light green and there bedroom in a lovely blue color. They also spread out all of there photos around the house. The documents for Jane and Maura's partnership came to them a few days later this made them officially married. Jane framed the document and placed it among the other awards that the two achieve. Honestly Jane waited forever for this moment, the moment that her and Maura are bond together till the end of time.

That night Jane convinced Maura to come to bed early half way to there bedroom Jane kissed Maura hard and Maura returned the kiss with just as much force as Jane. Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's waist and used the strength in her arms to lift Maura, Maura wrapped her legs around Jane's slim waist. Jane continued to the bedroom. Once inside clothing started to hit the floor landing in different areas. Now naked Jane gently laid Maura onto the bed on her back. Jane broke contact with Maura's lips and kissed along the blonds jaw line to her neck. Maura turned her head to the side to give Jane better access. Jane kissed every inch of Maura's skin taking note of any sensitive spot or any spots that made the blond squirm or react in any way. Jane gently spread Maura's legs apart with one of her legs. Maura wanted Jane more closer so she wrapped her right leg around Jane's waist. The contact that was formed was exactly what both woman wanted. Jane using her arms to steady herself started to slowly rock her hip causing a steady friction and moans from both parts and they got louder when Maura joined in by rocking her own hips with Jane. The bed springs squeaked from the twos love making and continued till the early morning. Jane laid down next to Maura both with well spent and a thin layer of sweat coated there bodies. Jane always loved holding Maura when they slept but that skin on skin contact made it more pleasurable. Jane leaned over so she could whisper into her wife's ear.

"I love you Maura Rizzoli- Isles." Maura giggled at both the hot breath that tickled her ear and the use of her new name.

"I love you too Jane Rizzoli- Isles." Jane kissed her wife's cheek before falling asleep knowing that her life was complete.


	4. Chapter 4

A whole year and a half later Jane Rizzoli- Isles was asleep in her bed naked the sheets covered her naked form. Maura was in the kitchen she gave Bass his food but he doesn't eat unless Jane is in the room, Jane says he's spoiled but Maura say's its his way of saying that he likes her. Maura let Jane sleep in she had a ruff week with a bunch of runners and older cops teasing her because she was a rookie and one of the very few females on the force but Maura was slightly to blame for her wife's high stress levels. Both Maura and Jane loved there families but they said if they ever had kids they would raise them differently then there parents did with Jane it met accepting her kids as they were rather they were strait or gay or bisexual or whatever she would love her kids and let them make there own choices in there own life, with Maura it was spending time with her kids capturing her kids first moment and being involve in there schooling and telling her kids that she loved them something that her parents never told her directly. A few month ago Maura brought up the idea of trying for kids. It took some convincing from Maura but Jane agreed. They decided to have one egg from each of them fertilize by the same sperm donor then placed back into Maura because she wasn't the one with the extremely dangerous and stress full job, that was two and half weeks ago. Maura didn't feel different maybe a little sore but she believed it was caused by the surgery. Maura took out the eggs, shredded cheese, ham, butter, and spinach from the refrigerator setting them down on the counter next to the stove were she started to heat up a pan. Placing a table spoon of butter in the pan she waited for it to melt while she cracked three eggs into a bowl mixing them together. When the butter melted she pored the eggs into the pan till it covered the surface of the pan. She placed a hand full of ham and spinach on the eggs. When the strong smell hit Maura's nose a hard wave of nausea hit her she nearly puked then and there but she pinched her nose and breathed deeply to push back the nausea. Maura made it her mission to at least finish the omelet that she started for Jane. Once she folded the omelet together, placed it on a plate, and tuned off the stove she dropped the spatula that was in her hand and ran to the bathroom to dump the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

Constance Isles parked her car in front of her daughters house. Constance had around two days to reconnect with her daughter. After checking into the land lord of the apartment complex that her daughter rented an apartment from she had indeed moved into her husbands old house. Constance walked up to the door a woman was already standing in front of it fumbling with a set of keys a young boy stood next to her.

"May I help you?" the woman jumped drooping the set of keys in the process.

"Oh my god you scared me I'm Angela Rizzoli and this is my son Tommy," she addressed the young man next to her who gave a small smile and wave. "my daughter Jane lives here with her friend Maura." Constance raised an eyebrow at the name.

"Maura Isles?"

"Yes my youngest son Frankie has a key to the house I have been trying to find it."

"Oh well let me help you out." Angela moved out of the way so Constance can get by.

"May I ask you what your name is?" Constance turned to face the woman.

"Oh I'm terrible sorry I'm Constance Isles Maura is my daughter."

"Well it's very nice to meet you I have to say your daughter is a nice polite young woman."

"Well thank you." Constance opened the door to the house letting herself Angela and Tommy in. The house was extremely quite for mid morning on a saturday.

"Jane!" Constance flinched lightly as Angela's scream filled the quite house. "Jane!" Angela yelled out a second time.

"Ma she's probable still asleep." Tommy spoke for the first time.

"Your probable right." Angela walked to the end of the hall Constance and Tommy hot on her heals. Angela opened the door not please when she found clothes scattering the floor. In the bed was Jane that even tough she was covered in a sheet you could tell that she was naked. "Jane!" Jane shot up awake to find her mother, her brother, and a woman that from pictures she could identify as Constance, Maura's mother , standing around her. Jane wrapped her arms around the top of the sheet protectively as she sat up into a sitting position.

"Ma! What on earth are you doing here?"

"You don't call me or see me anymore so I wanted to check up on you where's Maura?"

"Maura?" out of the corner of her eyes she checked to see if her wife was in bed but she wasn't. Jane heard a small sound coming from the bathroom it had to be Maura and it sounded like she was vomiting. "Maura!" Jane threw on her rob as she stepped out of bed and into the bathroom. "Maura?" Jane whispered not wanting to startle the blond. Maura was a complete mess when Jane found her, her hair was disheveled and she couldn't stop dry heaving. Jane kneeled next to her wife closing the toilet seat flushing it quickly and started to rub Maura's back. When Jane started to comfort her Maura's heaves slowed down. "Maura are you okay?" Maura shook her head and she reached out for Jane as if she was a toddler. Jane scooped up the blond into her arms and carried her to the living room and placed her down on the couch. "Ma could you get her a glass of water?"

"Sure Jane." Angela left to go do what Jane asked.

"Why don't you do it?" Tommy asked in a sneer.

"Because I don't want to leave her." Angela came back with the class of water handing it to Jane. Jane gentle lifted Maura to a sitting position and brought the glass to the blonds lips. "Just drink what you can." Maura took small gulps of water. "Good girl." Jane praised Mara. When the blond didn't want any more Jane set the glass back on the table.

"Is she okay?" this time it was Constance that spoke.

"I think so by the way I'm Jane Rizzoli its very nice to meet you Mrs. Isles." Jane offered Constance her hand.

"Its a pleasure to meet you as well Jane but I want to know how you know that my daughter is going to be okay?" Jane looked down at her wife asking her silently if it was okay to tell her. Maura gave a slight nod to her wife's question she knew that one day both she and Jane need to come clean about there relationship. Jane stood up so that she could address the whole group."The reason why I know why your daughter is going to be okay Mrs. Isles is because I know what is wrong with her she's pregnant." booth mothers shared the same shocked expression.

"Oh my god what happen?"

"Who did this?" both questions were asked at the same time. Jane's heart beat hard in her chest, the only one that she ever told that she was gay was Maura and only Frankie knew about her and Maura.

"Ma I haven't been honest with you for the last few years and Mrs. Isles this ties into your question. Maura and I are married we have been for the last year and a half and we dated for the pass four years before we married. I want to say this and that is I don't care what ether of you or anybody say about us I love Maura with all my heart and there is nothing I wouldn't do for her. I know that Maura is pregnant because we planed it two and a half weeks ago so you draw the conclusion." it was silent for a while before Tommy was the first to speak.

"Your bitch!" Tommy stormed over to his sister and slapped her across her cheek. "How dare you steal my girl from me!" Jane ignored the sting in her cheek to protect her posable pregnant wife.

"First off Maura was never your girl you never dated and second if you take another step toward Maura I would rip your balls off."

"Jane you are not serious are you?" Jane knew this question was going to come from her mother.

"Yeah Ma I am now you know why I never liked any of the guys you set me up with my heart already belonged to someone." Angela shook her head in disbelief.

"No there is no way that your gay it's just a phase." Jane knew her mother was going to go into denial but nothing like this.

"Ma it's not a phase we have been together for five and a half years spending a year and half of it married. I don't see the problem Ma you alway wanted me to get married so what's the problem."

"It's not even legal and you never walked down an isle."

"I know Ma but we are domestic partners that should be enough and you also wanted grandkids from me well Maura is caring one to two of my- our- children."

"Two?"

"Yes we decided to have one of each of our eggs fertilize so we have a hire chance of having a baby." Angela shook her head vigorously.

"There is absolutely no way that your gay I wont allow it come on Tommy were leaving." Tommy gave Jane a death glare before leaving right behind his mother. Constance didn't even say a word before she too left. Jane knew her mother was going to do something like this so she knew her mother was going to push it to the back of her mind and call just to set Jane on another date. Jane keeled down next to the couch taking Maura's hand into hers.

"Are you okay?" Maura wonder what part of her was okay herself or if she was okay that her mother just left without a word.

"Yeah Jane I'm fine I wasn't expecting her blessings and this nausea is going down."

"Well good do you want me to get you anything?"

"No but I made you an omelet and can you eat it in the kitchen for mine and Bass's sake?" Jane smiled at her wife's plea to eat with the turtle.

"Sure I'll eat with the turtle and when I'm done I'm going to make an appointment with Dr. Granger."

"Okay and he's a tortoise," Jane kissed her wife's forehead and gave her hand one last squeeze before realizing it. Jane went into the kitchen sure enough on the counter was a cool omelet. Jane picked up the omelet took out a fork from the drawer and took to were Bass's little area was. She sat down next to the turtle- correction tortoise- and started to eat her omelet. Normally Jane just being there would make Bass eat but Bass didn't make an attempt to touch his food. Jane looked at the tortoise and groaned.

"Come on Bass you have to eat." Jane picked up a leaf of spinach and brought it to him and Bass just sunk his head into his shell witch made Jane a little annoyed. Jane placed her hand on Bass's shell and that made Bass eat his food. "There you go that's a good tortoise." when both Jane and Bass finished there food Jane placed her plate and fork in the dishwasher and picked up the phone typing in the clinics number.

"Good morning how can I help you?" a secretary answered.

"Good morning I need to make an appointment with Dr. Granger."

"I'm sorry ma'am but Dr. Granger is not taking any new patients."

"I'm not a new patient I'm making the appointment for Maura Rizzoli- Isles."

"Oh well in that case Dr. Granger can see you at one o'clock."

"Okay thank you." Jane hung up the phone and placed it back in it's cradle. Jane walked over to the couch to tell Maura but her wife was fast asleep. Jane placed the throw blanket from the back of the couch on Maura and she left to shower and change. Maura woke up up two hours later feeling a little better then she did. Jane was sitting on the ottoman near the couch just watching her."Did you sleep well?"

"I did thank you."

"Good I made an appointment for you at one so you better get a move on." Maura got up from the couch, did her morning routine and dressed. They two left Jane driving cause Maura still felt tired. In the clinics waiting room Jane filled out the necessary forms for Maura before joining her wife and waited to be called on.

"Rizzoli- Isles?" Jane and Maura stood and fallowed the nurse. "So which one is expecting?"

"I am." Maura answered.

"Okay well change into these," the nurse handed Maura a hospital gown. "and join us in room three."

"Okay." Maura handed Jane her purse and she left to change into the gown while Jane fallowed the nurse to the room. Maura came into the room a minute later handing Jane her clothes and sitting on the examination table. The same nurse that called them checked Maura's vitals before giving the usual saying the doctor would see you soon. Maura was normally a calm person but at the moment she was nervous as crap and so was Jane.

"Good afternoon ladies." Dr. Granger is a mid aged man with big glasses and bushy mustache.

"Good afternoon Dr. Granger." Maura said politely.

"Are you ready Mrs. Rizzoli- Isles?"

"More than I'll ever be."

"Okay I want you to lean back and spread your legs." Maura did as she was told and Jane turned her back to the doctor. Jane knew that the guy was going his job but that didn't mean she liked him looking at her wife's private areas and Maura felt more conferrable if Jane was facing her. Dr. Granger did his work very carefully with Maura not to disturb Maura. When done he told Maura that she could change back into her clothes and Maura didn't need to be told twice she didn't like the gown. Jane was left alone while Dr. Granger analyzed the photos of Maura's uterus and Maura went to change her clothes. Maura came back and sat down on Jane's lap and Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's waist. Dr. Granger came back photos in hand. "Congratulations ladies you are in fact pregnant both little ones are developing normally. Here is a list of what to expect and nutrition and appointment card I will see you ladies in a few weeks." Jane and Maura stood thank Dr. Granger and went to make the appointment. Jane looked over the list that Dr. Granger gave her, Maura was already a healthy eater so that wouldn't be a problem but Jane wanted Maura to start her prenatal regimen so quickly as posable. Maura founded it amusing to watch Jane talk mostly to herself and stress over every little thing. Jane left her cell phone in the car so when her and Maura entered the car Jane found several miss cars from Farnkie and her dad.

"You should call them Frankie will be thrilled."

"Your right." Jane dialed Frankie's number and placed it on speaker phone.

"Hey Jane." Frankie answered on the second ring.

"Hey Frankie guess what?"

"Is Maura pregnant?"

"Yes with twins."

"Congratulations you two are you going to tell Korsak?" Korsak is the only detective that really respected Jane he was like an uncle to her and using his detective skills he found out about her and Maura but he didn't care he liked Maura to.

"Maybe did you talk to Ma?"

"More like she yelling and pacing and calling our neighbor to get her son to ask you out."

"Who?"

"Joey Grant." Jane wasn't mad at her mom before but now she was.

"Joey Grant but why she knows I hate him."

"I think that is why she's doing it but how knows."

"What about Pop?" Jane didn't want to ask the question but she loved her parents she wanted at least one of them on her side.

"I'm right here baby." her fathers deep husky voice came on.

"Hi Pop are you mad at me?" Jane felt like she was about five years old.

"For what?"

"Being gay and not telling you about Maura."

"Baby girl I'm not mad at you but I do wish you would of told me but I guess that is hard with your mother around so Frankie said that you and Maura are expecting."

"We are Pop twins."

"How along are you?"

"Only two and half weeks."

"Good I have time I'm so happy for you baby girl and Maura?"

"Yes Mr. Rizzoli?" Maura asked.

"First off I want you to stop calling Mr. Rizzoli your family now call me Frank or Pop if you want."

"Okay... Frank." both Maura and Jane laughed at Maura's uneasiness of calling Frank by his first name.

"Better now what I wanted to tell you is that you better keep an eye on this one or any little ones she will produce there a handful and don't hurt my little girl okay?"

"I wouldn't dream of it Frank and I think I can handle Jane."

"Good glad we could come to an agreement well I better get going I have work to do."

"Okay Pop I'll talk to you later." they said goodbye and Jane hung up her phone.

"That went well." Maura said as Jane got on the road heading to a pharmacy.

"It did I knew Pop would be okay but I guess I never told him cause I was scared of losing him."

"That is perfectly normal Jane I like Frank to you are just like him." Jane smiled as she shook her head.

"In your head sure we are."

"I'm serious Jane both of you take your job seriously, have that infamous sarcasm, and would do anything for your family."

"Okay you win as usual." Jane parked the car unbuckled her seatbelt and grabbed her wallet. "I will be right back you stay put is there anything you want?" Maura thought about it for a while.

"Peanut butter and tomato juice." Jane raised and eyebrow at Maura.

"You want peanut butter and tomato juice are you nuts? You hate tomato juice."

"I know but... oh my god Jane I'm having my first strange craving!" Maura smiled bigly.

"Good for you but seriously do you really want peanut butter and tomato juice?"

"Yes I do."

"Okay I'll be back." Jane left to and went into the pharmacy. It took her a while then she wanted but Jane found the vitamins that she needed along with the peanut butter and tomato juice for Maura. Jane got into the car handing the blond the bag. Maura dig into the bag as Jane got herself situated. Maura pulled out the two jars of peanut butter and half a little bottle of tomato juice. "I didn't knew if you wanted smooth or chunky so I got you both." Maura thanked Jane and she put the jar of smooth peanut butter back into the bag. Maura took out the plastic silver were from her purse that she saved. Using the plastic fork she scooped up the peanut butter from the jar taking large chunks of it along with large gulps of her tomato juice. "Damn Maura take it easy will you I am not running to the store every day for peanut butter and tomato juice or am I doing midnight runs ether." Maura mumbled something to Jane but it was inconsistent. "What?" Maura cleared her throat before speaking.

"I said I wouldn't do that to you unless you were already out."

"Great using my job to your advantage."

"You bet I am." the rest of the weekend went like Maura's morning sickness only last from the time she raised till noon and her cravings mostly consisted on mostly red things and peanut butter. Jane was getting ready for work while Maura was doing some last minute things for her when there was a nock on the door. Maura went over to the door and opened it."Detective Korsak how are you doing?" Korsak is a man in his mid forties his hair already tuning grey he was a huge animal lover always rescuing small creatures and watching dog videos on the internet.

"Hello Doctor Isles how are you this morning?"

"I feel a little nausea but I'll be fine."

"So it worked?"

"It did."

"Good for you is Jane ready?"

"I'm right here." Jane stepped up in her police uniform.

"Come here your tie is crooked." Jane let Maura fuss over her tie.

"Come on Jane were going to be late."

"Okay Maura I have to go I'll call you later." Jane kissed Maura on the cheek.

"Wait I want to give you something." Maura rushed into the kitchen to get the lunch that she made for Jane. Maura handed Jane the brown paper bag.

"What is this?"

"A salami sub on rye with pepper jack cheese and lettuce light on the mustered and a granola bar for later."

"You know that your the best right?"

"Yes I do." Jane kissed Maura's cheek and left with Korsak by her side. Ever since they found out that Maura was pregnant things to go better for Jane everyone seemed to be nicer to her, her file for maternity leave was approved along with early leave that friday so she could go to Maura's graduation, and she was selected to take the detective's exam that Wednesday so she could have the results by Friday. That Friday she was on the pre suite of a suspect and everything was going fine till he decided to bolt. It took a total of fifteen minutes to chase him ten blocks till they caught him, fifteen minutes waisted for Jane to get to Maura's graduation. Korsak offered to drive Jane to Maura's graduation which Jane appreciated. Since Jane missed almost half of the ceremony she entered the auditorium during the second half of Maura's speech. Maura was heartbroken when Jane didn't show up but half way during her speech she saw her wife walking down the isles of the pack auditorium. At the bottom of the isles Jane looked over her shoulder looking for an open seat, not finding on Jane shrugged and sat down at the bottom of the stairs smiling directly at Maura. When Maura finished her speech everyone clapped, Jane faster then the others. At the end of the ceremony Jane scooped up Maura into her arms.

"You were fantastic!"

"Thanks I was worried when you didn't show but you pulled through in the end."

"I know and I'm sorry I have something for you." Jane handed Maura the white envelope, Maura took it with caution. Maura opened the envelope and read its contents a completely shook look was on her face. "What did I do bad?"

"Jane when did you take this?"

"Wednesday. Come on Maura tell me did I pass?"

"Yes you did Detective Jane Rizzoli- Isles." Jane looked at the paper in Maura's hand, she got a 95. The two headed home, when they got there all of the house lights were off which was wired cause there porch light comes on automatically when nigh falls. Jane went first gun drawn as she stepped into the house Maura close behind her. Ten steps into the house all of the lights came on at once.

"Surprise!" Jane jumped but when she saw that it was her father, Frankie, and Korsak she relaxed.

"You idiots you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry Jane it's just that we wanted to surprise you and Maura." Frankie said as he hugged his sister and her wife.

"Well we certainly a nice surprise. Frank, Vince its good to see you." Maura went over to hug Frank and Korsak.

"It's good to see you again Maura." Frank said. "I have another surprise for you and Jane."

"What is it Pop?" Jane asked as she and Maura were lead to the room that they were going to convert to a nursery.

"This." Frank opened the door to the room. Both Jane and Maura were in shock at the room that just this morning was completely empty and bare, now was painted in a light yellow color, two cribs on each side of the room along with a changing table.

"Pop you didn't have to do this."

"I know but I'm going to be a grandfather soon I want to give my grand kids something special besides I made the crib that me and your mom used with you."

"Frank it's beautiful thank you."

"You are very welcome Maura." they went back to the others and talked about what is going to happen from here. Maura was going to work light hours due to her pregnancy and will stop when she hits her third trimester and Jane was going to do the same till her kids are six month old and when she came back she'll start working narcotics and things will go from there

Eight months later Jane and Maura were waiting for Dr. Granger to come back with the ultra sound. This is the ultra sound where there little ones will actually look more like a baby then a big headed alien. Jane said she could tell the two apart because one of them had a slightly larger head then the other so she said that one was Maura's because it had Maura's large brain. Dr. Granger came back with the machine.

"You ready to see what your babies look like?"

"Yes." both woman replied eagerly.

"Okay would you like to know the sexes of the babies."

"Yes."

"Alright here we go." Dr. Granger squeezed some cool gel and Maura's bare abdomen causing the blond to squeal. Dr. Granger moved the wand around till an image came up on the screen. Seeing there two little ones on the screen brought tears to booth woman's eyes. "Congrats ladies you are having two little girls." Jane and Maura didn't hear him they couldn't stop looking at here little girls. Dr. Granger turned off the machine cleaning off the gel from Maura's stomach. "Well I don't know if you ladies heard me but I was saying that you are having two little girls and everything looks normal but I would recommend that for these next two months that you keep movement to a minimum. I say this to all first mothers so do not be offended."

"I was not Dr. Granger I was actually going to ask you that myself." Maura replied. Dr. Granger gave Jane the slip for there last appointment that Jane scheduled on there way out. Jane was at a stop light patiently waiting for the light to change. Maura felt uncomfortable a little bit after Jane drove out of the clinks parking lot and something dripped down her legs when Jane stopped at the light.

"Jane." Jane looked at Maura concern written all over her face.

"Maur what's wrong?"

"Take me to the hospital I think I'm in labor." just then the light changed and Jane steeped on the gas going as fast as she could till she reached the hospital. Jane got out of the car and rushed to get a nurse. The nurses brought Maura in and set her up in a room. Maura's labor was in it's early stage she wasn't even close to to giving birth. Jane was relived because her father and Frankie wanted to be present at the birth. Jane called her father saying the Maura was in labor but wasn't going to give birth anytime soon so no big deal. Frank called Frankie and they came the the hospital around six thirty, Maura's contractions were stronger and she dilated more but she still wasn't close enough. Five hours and twenty minutes later Maura was ready to give birth finally. It took nine minutes and four hard pushes till baby number one came out at 11:59. Her sister took less time to come out only three minutes which made her born a minute passed midnight. Jane, Frank, and Frankie never left Maura's side, Jane never letting go of Maura's hand. When everything calmed down Jane and Maura were handed there little baby girls. The older one looked just like Jane, brown hair and olive tone complexion. Her sister looked just like Maura blond hair and all.

"Jadelyn." everyone looked at Maura.

"Is that her name Maura?" Jane asked."Yeah she looks so much like you Jane and the two name sound similar so..."

"I like it and what do you think about Merilla?"

"I love it." both twins were passed from person to person till they had to go back with the nurses. Maura, Jade, and Merilla spent the next three days someone always with Maura. The next day Jane brought the car seats and a set of clothes for Maura and there twins. Jane dressed the twins and placed them in there car seats and load them in while Maura showered and changed. Once everyone was in the car Jane headed home. When home Jane and Maura gabbed a twin and went inside."Bass were home!" Maura chuckled lightly. Maura and Jane set there twins on the coffee table so they could unbuckle them. It was crazy at first but then they got a basic routine down. Six years ago Jane never imagine being here in this house, having a beautiful wife and wonderful kids but she wouldn't want it any other way.

**Don't be fooled still more to come!**


	5. Chapter 5

Another year went by in a flash for Jane. She couldn't believe that today her little girls were turning one it felt that just yesterday they just started to crawl not already walking and talking. Every parent says this but her kids were geniuses. Normal babies started to crawl at six months, talking at around nine, walking at a year old, and talking clearly at around five, but her little ones crawled at four months, talking at six and were already walking and talking in full sentences at one. There was nothing better to Jane then to come home to her wife and kids after a hard days work, who wouldn't love to come home to a lovely wife and smiling kids. Jane was home sitting in her girls room just playing and interacting with them while Maura was out getting supplies for Jade and Merilla's small birthday party and by small it was small besides Jane and Maura the only other people that were coming were Frankie and Frank. Both have been a great help since Jade and Merilla have been born both making time to watch them when ever needed or get something for Jane or Maura when ever they couldn't get away. Jade and Merilla were just like Jane and Maura, looked and have opposite personalities but they were close so close that when Jane and Maura first put them in there cribs they cried there eyes out till Jane and Maura pushed there cribs together then they stopped. Maura kept the cribs a little bit apart due to Jade's kicking. Maura saw that as a sign that Jade might be a runner like Jane but who knows. Jane looked out the window and took note of the wonderful day outside.

"Hey do you guys want to go outside?" both of her daughters looked at her.

"Yes!" Jade agreed a second after Jane asked her question. Merilla on the other hand weighed her options carefully, just like Maura she wanted to fallow the rules to the t so she thought back to what her mother had said before she left. Not finding anything that could stop her from going outside she said yes. Jane changed her kids from what Maura had put them in to a pair of jeans and a blue T-shirt for Jade and a pink skirt and top that said little princess on it for Merilla. Once outside Jade ran around the yard a good three times till she took her soccer ball out of the trunk. "Let's play!"

"Okay whose on what team?" Jane asked.

"Me and Merilla on one team you on the other."

"Two against one that is hardly fair."

"Yeah but you are taller and stronger then little old us so what we lack in strength and speed we have in numbers."

"Okay the trees are our goal line." the three of them played till noon with Jane getting her butt kicked two to six. Jane shooed her kids to the bathroom while she made lunch for the three of them. After lunch Jane place Jade and Merilla for there one hour nap while she cleaned up a bit. Maura came home half an hour later her and Jane hiding there daughters birthday presents. Maura decided to wake up Jade and Merilla because she haven't seen them all day. Maura wasn't happy that Jane changed there kids clothes but on the other hand she could understand why Jane did it any clothes that Jane chose were more for outside and play then any of Maura things were more for house or functions were the girls weren't doing much. Frankie and Frank came around three to help out, Frankie distracted Jade and Merilla while the other adults set up the few decorations that Maura have bought. Once set up Frankie let Jade and Merilla into the living room area of the house. The two little girls had a blast playing games with there grandfather, uncle, and mothers. When the time for opening gifts came around Frankie went first, he gave Jade her first basketball saying he hoped to make her a better player then her papa, as they called Jane since they could talk, which earned a smack upside the head from Jane and he gave Merilla a book on simple experiments that she could do at home with her parents and sister. Frank gave Jade Jane's old matchbox cars which excited the young girl and Merilla Jane's old horses, Jane and Maura didn't mind it was parts of Jane's childhood brought to there children's. Jane and Maura gave there daughters something more personal, each little girl got a gold charm bracelet each personalized with charms that matched the girl, with Jade's it had multiple different sport balls while Merilla's had science themed ones but booth of them had a charm with there mothers initials and birth stones and a heart shaped charm with their own initials and birth stone. Jane and Maura let there daughters pick where they wanted to go and they wanted to spend the night at there Uncle Frankie's which no one objected to. Maura packed a backpack for both Jade and Merilla while Jane cleaned up some of the mess that formed. Frank, Frankie, and there daughters said goodbye on there way out Maura lightly shutting the door behind them. Jane sneaked her way behind Maura placing her hands on top of hers, Jane's fingers forcing there way in between Maura's. Jane placed her face at the crooks of Maura's neck, pushing Maura's hair out of the way with her nose, Jane left small light kisses on the bare flesh causing the blond to giggle.

"Jane... stop." Maura got out between her giggles.

"But I don't want to." Jane wined against the flesh.

"If you don't I wont let you get any further than this." Maura threaten. When ever Maura wanted Jane to do something she would ether threaten about something or give her the pout that she knew Jane could not resist.

"Yeah right how long would that last?"

"Longer then you expect."

"Try me." Jane flipped Maura around and crashed there lips together in a bruising kiss. Maura kissed back but still played hard to get when Jane's tongue and teeth asked for entrance. Jane got annoyed with her wife's resistance so she decided to play dirty by giving one of Maura's firm butt cheeks a squeezed causing the blond to squeal into Jane's mouth. Using the now open mouth Jane forced her tongue into Maura's mouth. Not wanting to give in and to get revenge Maura sank her teeth lightly into Jane's tongue. Jane broke the kiss and placed a hand over her mouth."You bit me."

"All's fair in love and war."

"Yeah yeah but you didn't need to bite my tongue."

"You played dirty and so did I what are you going to do about it?"

"I-," the phone rang. "I'm going to answer the phone." Jane walked over to the phone her mothers name and number was on the screen. "What now?" Jane mumbled under her breath as she pressed talk. "Hi Ma."

"Hi Jane I have some good news a friend's son of mine is interested in you maybe you should call him his name is Anton I'll give you the number." Jane banged her head against the wall as her mother recited the number. "Did you get that Jane?"

"No Ma because I'm not interested in seeing Anton."

"Why not he has a good job, money, and he's cute."

"Ma I have no idea how many times I'm going to say this but I'm gay, in love, married, and have kids I don't know how to convince you so you can tell Anton that I''m not interested."

"But Jane-"

"Goodbye Ma." Jane hung up the phone and placed her hands over her eyes. "Oh my god when would she learn."

"Who your mother?" Jane removed her hands to find her wife in the kitchen a bottle of beer and a glass of wine in front of her. Jane walked over to Maura and wrapped her arms around her from behind.

"Yes my mother I want her to get over the fact that I'm gay and see that I'm happy right were I am, here with you as my wife and with our absolutely wonderful kids. You know what I don't get?" Maura handed Jane the beer and she lead Jane to the couch the glass of wine in her hand. Jane sat down on the couch first then Maura, resting her head against Jane's shoulder. Out of instinct Jane started to play with Maura's hair.

"No enlighten me."

"I did everything she wanted me to do, get married, have kids, but she just can't over look the fact that I love you, not a guy that's the son of one of our neighbors or her friends. Do you know what that phone call was about?"

"She was setting you up with a guy name Anton."

"Yes that's the only time she calls me is to set me up on a date. Doesn't this upset you?"

"At first it did but then I remind myself that you love me ad will never leave me your just trying to please your mother."

"You do know that your the best right?"

"Yes I do." they just talked about different things till they went to bed.

Angela stormed up the drive way to her daughters house. Angela was mad at Jane for making this "I'm gay" excuse to turn down dates Jane needed a man in her life rather Jane knew she did or didn't. Angela brought one of her fist up and knocked loudly on the door. Maura opened her door still in her pajamas.

"Mrs. Rizzoli how are you this morning."

"I don't have time for this I need to talk to Jane." Angela pushed her way passed Maura and stormed to the bedroom.

"Mrs. Rizzoli please Jane is possibly still asleep or changing please let me get her for you." Angela stopped turned to face Maura before sitting down in one of the arm chairs. Maura went into the master bedroom, Jane was in her bra and panties digging in her drawers."Jane."

"Yes Maur."

"Your mother is here." Jane looked at Maura her red socks jersey in her hands.

"Your joking?"

"I'm not she's in the living room she would of stormed in here but I stopped her."

"Well thanks and I mean it the last time I saw her she stood over me with my brother and your mother while I was butt naked."

"Your welcome and I hope you had at least the sheet around you."

"I did don't worry your the only one that has seen me naked."

"Good." Jane finished dressing in her jersey and a pair of jeans she left to see what her mother wanted.

"Hi Ma." Angela turned to face Jane.

"Why Jane you refuse to meet a good guy you have been doing that for the last two years what changed?"

"I married Ma you know that answer."

"To who?" Jane groaned it was like her mother experience some sort of memory loss.

"Oh my god Ma I'm not explaining this to you again." Angela stood her ground.

"Jane not again I'm not going to settle for the same excuse again."

"Ma it's not an excuse its the truth I don't know how to say this in any other way I'm a lesbian, I have been married for two years to Maura and we have two beautiful kids together you can not expect me to walk away from it."

"Jane please no more lies." now Jane was pissed.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MA!"

"DON'T YOU YELL AT ME!"

"I'M YELLING AT YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT LISTING TO ME! I'M NOT ABANDONING MAURA OR JADE OR MERILLA BECAUSE I LOVE THEM!" for years Jane have been strong but it was crushing her to be in this situation with her mother. Jane rarely cried but she couldn't stop the tears. "What is so wrong with me being gay? Even if I wasn't shouldn't you be happy for me. I'm happy with the way I live here in this house with my wife and kids and I love my job I just don't get why this is so wrong." Jane was in full blown tears. Maura didn't hear the conversation till the yelling started but when she heard Jane crying she rushed to her wife taking Jane into her arms just comforting her. Maura turned her head so she was facing Angela.

"Mrs. Rizzoli what can I do to convince you that Jane and I are happy?"

"Nothing. Tell Jane I'll call her later." just like that Angela was gone. Maura never left Jane's side till Jane stopped crying.

"I'm sorry." Jane whispered against Maura's shoulder.

"Don't be." the day went on from there with Frankie and Frank coming back to bring back Jade and Merilla and to watch the red socks game while Maura caught up on piled up laundry. Maura liked doing things like cooking, cleaning, and doing laundry it made her fell like every one else. The red socks won there game so it lifted Jane's spirits but in the end just being with her family made her better.

The next week Jane was transfered out of narcotics to homicide the only thing that made it better was that Korsak was still her partner but that didn't save her from Hoyt. He was on top of her the scalpels already in her hands blood pooling in the palms of her hands. As Hoyt ran the another scalpel across her cheek he whispered how he was going to kill her, nice and slow. After the word kill the only thing Jane could think of was that she couldn't die here, she couldn't leave her wife all alone with two kids that still had so much growing up to do so much of there life's that Jane wanted to be part of. She fought back her tears as Hoyt placed the scalpels blade point to her neck drawing blood. Jane fought back her tears not from the physical pain but the emotional one. She was going to die she will never see her wife or her kids-

*BOOM*

Guns shoots then Korsak's voice telling her that he was there and wouldn't leave her. When the paramedics came they removed the scalpels from her hands it hurt more then putting the scalpels in them. Korsak offer to call Maura but Jane didn't want Maura to see her like this broken and bloody but he didn't listen he called Maura to tell her that something happened to Jane but she was okay. Maura insisted to talk to Jane. When Korsak handed her the phone she was felt betrayed but when her wife's voice hit her she let her tears out in relief and reassurance that she was alive and that she would see her wife and kids again. After being all bandaged up and cleaned Korsak drove her home, the ride was silent and a bit awkward on both parts. When Jane got home it was late so she thought that every one was asleep but she found Maura sitting on the couch.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jane shook her head all she wanted to do was go to bed and sleep next to her wife and in the morning see her kids. Maura understood that Jane has been through a lot over the corse of the day so she lead Jane to there bedroom and help Jane change into her pajamas. They fell asleep with the lamp on by Jane's request. Jane just laid there looking at her wife as she slept, soon sleep came for her.

_Jane was awoken by a small sound Jane got out of bed grabbed her gun and walked threw the house. After checking the living room kitchen and dinning room she silently made her way to her girls room just in case. Using the hall light she saw the most horrendous thing ever her girls were dead throat slit side by side, there blood mixing together. Jane ran to her and Maura's bedroom. "Maura." Jane placed her hands on Maura's shoulders and started to shake the blond but the blond didn't respond. __"Wake up Maura please." Jane still got no response. Jane straddled the blond and placed her hand at the blonds neck to check for a pulse, she didn't find one. The area was wet and when she brought her hand up blood coated her fingers. Tears started to fall "No no no not you too you have to wake up Maura please. Wake up! Maura! Wake up! MAURA!"_

"Jane!" everything came clear to Jane like she blacked out or something. She was on top of Maura straddling her waist hands on her shoulders. "Jane are you okay?" Jane just shook her head. She got off of Maura to her side of the bed and curled herself into a ball crying. Maura sat up her eyes never leaving Jane it broke her heart to see Jane like this. Maura placed a hand on Jane's shoulder but pulled back when she felt Jane flinch. "Jane please talk to me I'm concern about you." Jane looked up at Maura meeting dead on those hazel eyes that captured her heart at first glance.

"Maura I- I'm sorry its just that-" Maura cut her off.

"Jane you have nothing to apologize about you had a really horrible experience I would be surprise if you didn't have nightmares now tell me what happen."

"Not right now I'll be right back." Jane got up and headed to her girls room. Just like in her dream she used the hall light to see but this time her little ones were okay both in their own beds sound asleep. Relieved about that detail she went back to the bed with Maura. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes I do your my wife, the love of my life, and mother of my children I worry about you all the time because I care about you so much always did always do." Jane kissed Maura's cheek.

"Thank you. To save you all the bad details I dreamed that all of you died throats slit. When I was done there the only thing that kept running through my head was that I can't die here, I couldn't leave you or the girls I didn't want to die, I wanted to watch watch my kids grow and thrive and grow old with you. The pain that I felt wasn't physical it was emotional does that make since?"

"It does Jane."

"Does this change anything between us?"

"No it doesn't I still love you and our relationship is kept under wrap it'll be okay."

"Good cause I can't lose you not now or never." Maura smiled for the first time since Korsak called her and chuckled lightly.

"Your paranoid."

"I'm paranoid?" Maura's heart soared Jane was now being Jane.

"Yes you are now go to bed."

"Yes Ma'am." Jane went to bed feeling much better. Maura as normal was up before everyone. She did what she would normally do, start the coffee for her and Jane shower and change. This morning however Maura called Jane's boss and asked for three weeks vacation for Jane which she was instantly granted along with Maura's time. She then called her travel agent to book the vacation she planed for the four of them a few month ago but set it for two weeks from now to give Jane time to heal before going. That week did wonders for Jane she took out her stress and anger on boxing that she took up a few months ago. The vacation helped most of all it was the first time for all four of them going to disney world, Jane always wanted to go but being a family of five and tight on money they could never go and with Maura she never did things that normal class families did. Jade and Merilla were of corse excited they have been wanting to go for a while. The vacation wiped Jane's mind completely of the attack the only evidence that remained of it were the scars on Jane's hands.


	6. Chapter 6

Four years have gone by, Jane still worked homicide but she had a new partner Barry Frost who came robbery, Maura was promoted to chief medical examiner so her and Jane saw a lot of each other at work but due to the rule that they leave what ever happen at work at work, Jane's intuition of her kids intelligence was right her kids were only five but they are learning at a third grade level. When Jane and Maura enrolled there daughters the teacher saw there ahead learning and recommended a charter school for them. The school looked over Jade and Merilla's test scores and evaluate there abilities first hand and they accepted them full scholar. The head master said he saw a lot of potential in them in different categories, for Jade it was sports and history, Merilla science and math. This charter school, Malcolm academy, did two things differently then others, one was not only a elementary, but middle, high school, and collage, two it was nation wide. The head master also suggested that Jane and Maura check out the meeting for all east coast schools for parents with kids in the academy that they were holding in New York.

Maura did some research on the school and the event and said that they should go it would be educational to know about the older kids and other kids their daughters and how they act, also the only time Maura was ever in New York was when she went to the Hamptons she wanted to see the other parts of the city and see the _Lion King_ on Broadway a little surprise for their daughters. Jane agreed it would be something to do for the four day weekend that she was expecting. Of corse Maura made the arrangements, pack for all four of them, and make a big deal out of everything. They decided to take the train, it was faster then driving but didn't carry the hassle that flying would of caused. The hotel that Maura chose a classy resort but it wasn't like one of those stick up places.

That night was the event so they changed into the things that Maura chose for them, a dark grey T- shirt for Jade and Jane, with Jane in slacks Jade in jeans, Maura wore a dark purple cocktail dress, Merilla also in a purple dress with black leggings. The event was held at the academy's campus in New York. The campus was huge each school level had it's own building, two extra buildings the library was in the center and a few feet away was the full theater. Maura checked her and Jane in making name tags of the two of them. Jade and Merilla joined the group of kids that were on one side of the room while Maura and Jane joined the other parents. They talked to some other couples but a African American woman caught Maura's eye.

"Oh my god." Maura said slightly louder than a whisper. Jane looked at her wife confused as she scampered away to another woman. The two embraced it looked more like a friendly embraced then a lovers embrace which relived Jane. Maura waved her hand for Jane to come to her which Jane did. "Jane I would like you to meet a friend of mine we met at a medical examiners meeting a few years ago this is Melinda Warner, her daughter has been going here since she was two, Melinda this is my wife Jane." the two shook hands.

"Its so good to see you Maura and to finally meet you Jane I would like you two to meet three people I think you will like them." Maura and Jane let Melinda lead them toward a group of three woman one was a tall blond with black rim glasses, the second was a brunet who Jane identified by her posture was a cop, and last was a red hair two inches taller then the blond. "Liv," the three woman turned their heads in Melinda's direction. Melinda came to a stop a few feet away from the women and turned to Jane and Maura. "Jane, Maura I would like you to meet Alex Cabot," she motioned with her hand to the blond. "Olivia Benson," she moved her hand to the brunet. "and Casey Novak, Alex, Liv, Casey I would like you to meet Maura Isles and Jane Rizzoli." they greeted each other.

"This is going to bother me but I have to ask your a cop right Olivia?" Olivia gave a light chuckle.

"Detective what about you?"

"Same homicide you?"

"Spacial victims."

"Damn I take my hat off to you."

"Thanks its hard but some one has to do it and I love my job." both cops nod in agreement.

"I assume since all three of you are here your kids go here?" Maura asked.

"All five." Alex replied. Maura gave her a look that was a mix between shock and interest.

"Wow did one of you have all five?" Alex shook her head.

"No Beth our oldest she's adopted, I had Jennifer and Janice there fraternal twins, Liv had Oliviana, our youngest Kacy is tricky."

"How so?"

"The egg that she came from was from me but Casey was the one who carried her."

"Interesting."

"What about you?"

"Jade and Merilla fraternal twins Jade came from Jane's egg while Merilla mine I just carried them."

"Two questions, one how old?"

"Five."

"Same as Kacy two are they close?"

"Yes our yours?"

"The only thing that separates them from each other is that Jennifer looks just like me and Janice black hair." they talked about just random things, Jane and Olivia going into a fight about who was going to win the world series the Yankees or the Red socks. With Jade and Merilla they talked to a few kids but they pretty much kept to them selfs. A African American girl with blond wavy hair came up to them.

"Hi I'm Melinda but you can call me M.J"

"Why M.J?" Merilla asked.

"Because my mom is named Melinda it keeps the confusion down."

"Same with my name in a way our papa's name is Jane and I'm Jade so they sometimes call me J.J."

"You have lesbians for mothers?"

"Yes why do you care?"

"I have lesbian mothers to so does my friend Kacy."

"That is so cool I'm Merilla by the way Jade's my older sister."

"It's nice to meet I want you to meet my friend." M.J lead them to a blond person in a blue long sleeve shirt jeans and converses. M.J tapped the blonds shoulder and she turned to face Jade and Merilla. "Jade, Merilla I would like you to meet Kacy, Kacy this is Jade and Merilla their twins and their moms are lesbians."

"Cool what do your moms do for a living?" seeing the blond's they noticed the pair of black rim glasses that she wore.

"Mom is a medical examiner and papa is a detective." Jade answered."

"Really M.J's mom is a medical examiner she examines the bodies for my momma who is a detective."

"What about your other mom?" Merilla asked.

"I don't have two moms I have three one is a detective and the other two are attorneys."

"Wow that's so cool my papa works homicide yours?"

"Special victims." they talked till two girls around twelve came in one with blond hair and glasses the other had long black hair. The two girls walked up to the group of four girls. "Jenny Janice!" the black hair girl picked up Kacy. "Jenny Janice I want you to meet Merilla and Jade they go to the academy in Boston, Jade Merilla I want you to meet two of my older sisters the blond one is Jennifer and the other one is Janice." they greeted each other.

"Kacy its time to go." Janice said.

"Okay can my friends come with?"

"M.J is coming cause her mom asked us to get her."

"But what about Jade and Merilla?"

"They should come with." Janice looked at Jennifer. "They look like the women that our moms were talking to."

"You know your right we all go then." the others fallowed the older girls to the lobby where their mothers along with two other teens one redhead and a brunet waited for them. Janice handed her little sister over to her mom. The couples said their good byes as well as the kids and went their separate ways. Jane and Maura used the next day to just see the city doing everything that tourist did like see the statue of liberty and all that jazz. That night the family ate dinner at a cool sci-fi restaurant Mars 2112 that was themed as if you were on mars. Then the two walked to the theater that the _Lion King_ was playing. The play was fantastic the music, the props, the costumes, everything fit wonderfully together. The play was a perfect way to end their trip but of corse their is no place like home expectably when your wife's tortoise went on a hunger strike till you got back. Jade and Merilla fit in their school well and it was perfect for them. Frank was usually the one who picked up his girls from school and they would spend the day at Franks house, it was the only time they spent time with Angela who was still denying the fact that her daughter was gay. In the end of every day it was calming on all of them to just be home have a good meal on sleep in your own bed.

**A little cross with SVU which I don't own by the way its sad though.**


	7. Chapter 7

Jane and Maura cleaned up the mess from Jane's surprised birthday party. Jane wasn't in a party mood after Hoyt tried to kill her, for the third time, and Maura. When Hoyt placed the scalpel's point at her throat drawing blood in showed her how your life can come crashing down in less than half an hour. Hoyt was dead that initial threat on Jane's life was gone but Maura still held that fear of loosing Jane. In only a year Jane's life was threatened three times Maura didn't want Jane to quite the force not at all but she wanted her and Jane to be connected more she wanted her and Jane to be married. She didn't mind just being partners with Jane but secretly she wanted to plan the whole white wedding and walk down the isle with Jane. Maybe it would change Angela's mind about her and Jane. Once done Jane head to their room to shower and change clothes. Maura fallowed Jane a little while later after checking up on Bass and Jo Friday. Maura wasn't so keen on bringing Jo into their family but she captured the hearts of both Jane and Jade so she couldn't put her out. Maura changed into a pair of blue silk night shorts and one of Jane's Boston PD t- shirts. Jane came out in a purple boy shorts and tank top towel drying her hair. Tossing the towel in the basket she flopped down on the bed next to her wife wrapping her arms around Maura's waist baring her head in Maura's stomach rubbing her nose into it causing the blond to giggle.

"Jane." Maura stopped Jane's head by lightly placing her hand on Jane's head and started to stroke Jane's hair lightly.

"Yes my lovely Maura?" Maura took a deep breath and chose her words carefully.

"I was wondering about something."

"And what would that be?"

"Why aren't we married I mean really married not just partners?" Jane sat up so she could look Maura in the eyes.

"Why this question all of the sudden?" Maura shrugged.

"I don't know I guess what happened with Hoyt and everything I really don't know."

"Out of everything else you know you don't know but I guess the reason why is because I'm scared that they would use you to get to me marriage is part of public record partnership is not."

"I know Jane but what is we keep it on the down low only invite a few friend and family. It also might change your mothers mind about us Jane." that speed up the process in Jane's mind.

"Okay we'll get married." Maura bounced up and down and wrapped her arms around Jane's neck.

Angela shut the front door with her foot sorting threw her mail. She stopped at the victorian style envelope that had Rizzoli on the front is cursive writing. She took it into the kitchen where the rest of the family was.

"What do you have their Ma?" Tommy asked. Angela opened up the letter by its wax seal the design looked like an 'R' and a 'I' connected. Angela read the small paper inside it. Angela sank into the nearest chair her eyes never leaving the letter reading it over and over again.

"Ange what's wrong?" Frank placed a hand on his wife's shoulder. Angela handed Frank the letter with a shake hand. Frank took the letter reading it a small smile appeared on her face.

"What is it Pop?" this time Frankie asked he had his own apartment but he liked to come home for Saturday breakfast.

"You are cordially invited to the joining of Jane Angela Rizzoli and Maura Constance Isles on May twelfth at Winston Hall. Ceremony starts at three guest must check in at one and reservations must be made by march third formal attire only." Frank looked up at his family. "Jane and Maura are getting married."

"That's great." Frankie said his mother and brother looked at him questionably.

"How is this a good thing?" Tommy asked almost in a sneer.

"They have been together for almost ten years its about time." Tommy shot up from his seat.

"I can't believe you!" he ran off and up the stairs slamming the door behind him. Angela glared at Frank and Frankie before heading to her bedroom to change and leaving to give her daughter a pice of her mind.

Constance Isles sorted threw her mail the accumulated over the pass three months. Her mail mostly consist of bills that she paid over the internet, credit reports, and junk mail. What made her stop was the victorian envelope with Isles on the front in cursive writing and wax seal with a 'R' and 'I' connected. She broke the seal and read its con tense. After reading the letter twice she head to the study where her husband was sitting at his dark oak desk grading papers. She knocked on the door frame and waited for him to turn to her.

"What is it Constance?" Constance walked over to him and handed him the envelope. Richard read the letter before removing his glasses and looking up at his wife.

"Who on earth is Jane Rizzoli?"

"I only met her once and that was five years ago."

"Do me a favor and call Maura I want to meet this Jane Rizzoli in person."

"Sure." Constance left to call her daughter.

Maura entered her house from drooping her kids at school. Jane's boss gave her the whole week off to just relax. Maura didn't even spend two seconds in her home before the phone rang. Maura picked up the phone surprised to see her mothers name and number on the screen.

"Hello mother."

"Hello Maura how are you?"

"Good how was Paris?"

"Usual we got your invitation."

"You did?" Maura's heart speeded up.

"I did and your father wants to meet Jane when can we do that?"

"How about tonight?"

"We can do that." they set up the date at six at that old sea bistro that her and Jane go for their anniversary. She made another call to Frankie to see if he or Frank can pick up Jade and Merilla and keep them till they could pick them up. Once that was arranged Frankie gave her a heads up that Angela was coming their way to give Jane a pice of her mind. Maura thanked Frankie for both accounts hung up and waited for Jane to come pack from her jog with Jo. During that time Maura picked out something for Jane to wear.

Jane came back and let Jo off her leash. Checking Jo's water bowl and satisfied that it was full she head to her and Maura's bedroom where she found one of her more expensive pairs of black slacks with a matching blazer and a pale blue button down on the bed. The only time that she wore those slacks was when her and Maura were going to a high end place.

"Maura?" Jane checked the walk in closet, she found the blond looking through her many dresses franticly which worried her. To Jane Maura was able to look great even if she just picked two unrelated things. Jane went over to Maura and placed her hands on her shoulders. "Hey Maura are you okay?" Maura jumped at the sudden contact but calmed down when she heard Jane's voice. The only thing that Maura did was nod before she left Jane's embrace to continue to look threw her things. Jane groaned as her wife completely ignored her. "Mara come on." she took hold of the blond by holding the blond by her forearms. "Maura tell me what's got you all worked up please." Maura took a few calming breaths.

"We are having dinner with my parents at six I have to find something to wear."

"Maura its only eleven thirty you have time and your not going to get any where if you work yourself into a frenzy."

"Your right I need to meditate." Jane rolled her eyes as her wife left to go sit in the living room in front of the large screen door but she had to admit she loved seeing the blond like that with the sun in front of her like she was some sort of god. Jane grabbed a pair of jeans and a t- shirt and started the shower. After her shower she went into the living room her intuition about Maura was spot on so Jane took this down time to just stare at her watching the blonds chest rise and fall slowly. The only thing that snapped Jane from her trance was the loud pounding at the door. Jane looked threw the peep hole and groaned.

"Hi Ma." Jane plaster on her fake smile as she opened the door. Angela rushed into the house and shoved the wedding invitation in Jane's face.

"What is this?"

"Mine and Maura's wedding invite."

"Jane you can't be serious." Jane groaned.

"Oh my god Ma not again."

"Yes again I can't believe that you are seriously going to do this."

"What is so wrong about it Ma I'm walking down the isle like you wanted me to I don't see the problem."

"The problem is that its with a woman what can a women offer you? A man can offer you support you don't have to work any more and kids Jane."

"Ma your going around in circles and guess what Ma I have all of those things Maura is great support both emotionally and money wise we don't have to work but we want to and we have kids two beautiful girls that you never see because your never around to see them."

"What are you talking about you have no kids and Jane please let Maura go Tommy really likes her if your only doing this because of your brother let it go maybe it would help keep your brother out of trouble please Jane think of your brother." Jane was growing tired of this game and the fact that she mentioned Tommy pissed her off what was so special about Tommy? He didn't even graduated collage and has been arrested three times.

"You know what Ma I'm tired of this I'm tired of you coming in here and saying that everything that I do is a lie and not real so if you can't handle the truth then leave and never come back and don't even bother calling me because I won't answer and tell Tommy to find another girl and if he ever comes near Maura or my kids I will arrest him for harassment." Angela did her best fish out of water impression.

"Jane you can't be serious?"

"I am now please leave and don't come back unless you can accept me for me." Jane opened the door and Angela huffed out. Jane closed and locked the door behind her mother. She put a lot out there, things that she wanted to say to her mother for years but that didn't mean she felt good about it.

"Are you okay Jane?" Jane looked up to see Maura only a few feet away.

"How much of that did you hear?" Maura walked up to Jane and brought her into a hug which Jane immediately accept.

"Enough to know that you both met and regret your words."

"Your right I hate that I have to tell her that but I need to so she knows that I'm not just pretending that this is me accept me or not."

"I know Jane, I know." they spent the rest of the day just enjoying each others company. At five Jane changed into the clothing that Maura laid out for her and Maura into a black pencil skirt and pale blue blouse. The two were the first to arrive so they waited for Maura's parents in the lobby. Maura shot up from her spot next to Jane when she saw her mother and father enter the restaurant and Jane fallowed suite. "Mother, father its so good to see you." Maura hugged and kiss each of her parents cheeks.

"Hello Maura." Richard turned his attention to Jane. "You must be Jane Rizzoli correct?"

"Yes I am its very nice to meet you sir." Jane offered her hand to him and they shook briefly. The four were seated quickly at a different table then their usual one with Jane and Maura on one side, Richard and Constance on the other. Richard took note when Jane pulled out Maura's seat and made sure that she was comfortable before she sat down herself. They ordered a bottle of wine and their food before Richard spoke again.

"So Jane what d you do for a living?"

"I'm a homicide detective sir."

"That is a very dangerous profession."

"It is sir but I love my job and take pride in it."

"Is that so? How long have the two of you been together?"

"Nine almost ten years sir, dated for four, and married for six."

"Why are you getting married again?"

"Were not we are domestic partners and Maura wanted to be married for real so I said what the hell and now we are planing our wedding."

"Any kids? Constance mentioned something about Maura being pregnant."

"We have two sir fraternal twin girls Jade and Merilla their almost six."

"So their in kindergarden or first grade?"

"Not really sir they go to Malcolm Academy they teach kids three years above there grade level."

"That is impressive."

"Thank you sir." they ate their food Maura and Constance talking about their work. When the check came and every one was about to leave Richard reached a conclusion about Jane.

"Jane you are a very intelligent and polite woman and I can see that you love my daughter deeply and she you so I say this you have mine and Constance blessings and we wish to pay for half of the wedding." Jane looked at Maura and Maura told Jane with her nod to respond.

"Wow thank you so much sir you have no idea what this means to us."

"You are very welcome Jane now we must be going its late and I have early lecture tomorrow." Maura hugged her parents and to Jane's surprise they hugged her as well.

"That went well." Jane said once she and Maura were on the road driving to Frankie's to get their daughters.

"It did." they reached Frankie's apartment. Parking in front Jane and Maura made their way up the two flights of stairs to Frankie's apartment. Frank was standing in front of the door waiting for Jane and Maura for two reasons.

"Hey Pop how are you?" Frank hugged his daughter and her wife.

"I'm good but I have to say two things one congratulations both of you and two I take caution when going in Tommy is going ballistic."

"Okay Maura I want you to stay near my dad okay?" Maura nodded in response. Frank opened the door with caution. Jane signaled for her and her dad to stay where they were as she crept the the sound of loud voices. Jane checked to see if her kids were anywhere in sight. Confirming that they were no were in sight Jane made her way to the small kitchenette were she found her brothers at it both of them screaming in each others faces. Taking the pans that were in the sink she banged them together a couple of time till she got both her brothers attention. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Tommy stormed into my house and started to yell at me for supporting you and Maura and not helping him get Maura all in front of my nieces." Frankie said his eyes never leaving Tommy's.

"How could you support them its wrong and you know that me and Maura belong together I should be the one getting married to her and those kids should be mine not _hers_." Tommy gave his sister a look that could kill. Jane groaned as she place the pans back into the sink the metal on metal created a loud clang.

"My god not you too. Look Tommy I had a long day I just want to take my girls home maybe have a beer and go to bed okay so Frankie thank you for taking the girls tonight now I would leave the two if you alone." Jane went into the spare bedroom that Frankie converted for the girls when they slept over. Jane found the door half opened. Maura was already inside cradling Merilla in her arms and Jade curled up on Maura's left side. "Hey." Jane whispered and lightly knocked on the door frame. "Are they asleep?" Maura nodded slightly. Jane gently picked up her little girl and her and Maura left and drove home wanting to end the night as quickly as posable.

A week before the wedding Maura, Constance, and Merilla entered the dress shop to do their final fittings before the big day. Maura's parents have been making up for lost time by being there during every single decision and planing date of their daughter and future daughter in laws wedding. They also vow to be the smothering grandparents to their two granddaughters that they lost time with, almost six years to be exact. When it came to dressing both brides kept it a secret from the other. Maura chose a yellow dress one of the few that didn't have those stupid pouffy skirts for Merilla and a nice dress suit for Jade knowing full well that she was not going to get that girl in a dress it was pants or nothing. With Constance she chose a maroon color dress that matched the designed on her own gown. After they went threw their fittings they left dress bags in hand and placed them in Constance car so that she could keep them at her house so that Jane wouldn't find them.

It was that dreaded night before the wedding. Booth brides packed their suit cases, a over night bag and things for the morning and a large suitcase for their week long honeymoon that Constance and Roger planed.

"Do we really have to do this?" Jane asked for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"Yes Jane its tradition that the groom doesn't see the bride 24 hours before the wedding."

"But I'm not a groom."

"You might as well be." even though the girls where in their bedroom they could still hear the door bell and thanks to Maura she could see who was at the door on her phone the mico camera right above the peep hole. "Its Frankie so you need to take your bags and leave." not wanting to leave without something to hold her off from Jane pinned Maura to the bed and kissed her hard on the lips. Being the serious person that she was Maura pushed Jane back enough so she could talk. "Jane..." Jane started to kiss around Maura's pulse point. "No Jane you need to leave right now." reluctantly Jane got off of Maura and collected her things.

"Fine but don't think you will be seeing much outside our hotel room." Jane left Maura in a state of both fear and desire. Jane opened the door to Frankie and handed him one of her bags. "Did you get it Frankie?"

"Yeah its in the back seat."

"Good I need to get something out of my car real quick." Frankie just nodded and started to load his sisters bags in the trunk of his car while Jane went to get something from hers. Jane only brought in her gun and badge from work her handcuffs(she had two) she kept in the glove department in one in hers and another in Maura's. Locking up her car she walked back over to Frankie and placed her handcuffs in the front pouch of her suitcase.

"What are those for?" Jane couldn't keep the smirk off her face.

"You don't want to know Frankie." shaking the image out of his head Frankie drove out of the drive way to the hotel suite that they would spend the night at.

Ten AM Maura finished up her cup of coffee and english muffin before she had to dry and style her hair, get her kids ready, get herself ready, check up on Jane all in time before two thirty when the limo will take her to Winston Hall and be ready to walk down the isle at three. Okay Okay deep breaths one step at a time. First off hair. Half way to the bathroom the door to her suit opened. Her mother entered coming back from checking in on Jane actually.

"Good your up and eaten."

"When did you get up?"

"A little after nine Jane is doing fine her father and brother are keeping her on track." well that nocked off one of the things from her list. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Yes can you wake Merilla and Jane and get them ready?"

"Yeah I can do that." Constance went into the conjoining suite and started off on her task. With yet another thing off her list Maura was free to take care of herself. She started with her hair, blow drying it, then pinning half of it up twisting the ponytail into a bun. By then the curling iron was warm enough so she could start to curl the ends of her hair. Hair now done she moved on to her make up. She never wore heavy make up so all she wore was a light pink blush and lipstick. Okay hair and make up done now all she had to do was get her kids ready and leave. Maura helped out her mother due to the time crunch that they were having. With everyone ready to a degree they left dress bags in hand.

Jane got on a slow start in the morning but her Frank and Frankie arrived at Winston Hall at the desired time they wanted. They met up with two uniformed officers who were head of security. As much as Jane hated to do it she gave each guard a picture of her mother and Frankie she didn't want drama on her wedding day. Jane was given the mens side of the changing area where she met up with Frost in Korsak, Frost in his police blues and Korsak in his old marines uniform.

"You boys clean up nicely." Jane went into a changing room to quickly change into her own police blues. She remembered Maura saying how she liked seeing her in her blues and Jane took pride in being a cop so it was the perfect combination. With whole hour on her hand Jane took this time to think of the reason why she didn't marry Maura in the first place. Her mind wondered back to the case about the lesbian couple one was cheating on the other and her wife killed her for the insurance money, that case in a way gave her new fears, that now that she thought of it were unreasonable. Maura would never hurt her hell she couldn't harm a fly. Someone sitting next to her brought her back to the now.

"Hey Janie you ready?" Frank wrapped a single arm around his daughters shoulders.

"Yeah pop I have been ready for ten years now no more waiting."

"Good cause its time." Jane took a quick deep breath before rising along with her father. They made there way back to the entrance of the church where her brother Korsak and Frost stood at the end on to the left and Maura's mother on the right. Jane couldn't think of a song to walk down the isle with so she went with the national anthem why? She doesn't know but of well. With her father on her arm they made there way down the isle. At the base of the isle Frank let go Jane's arm giving her hand one last squeeze before taking his seat next to his mother. Back turned to the entrance Jane waited for Maura her nerves running high. The traditional music for the brides walk and the sound of people rising from their seats made Jane tensed up even more.

After her mother helped her into her dress Maura asked her mother to leave so she could have a minute to herself. Maura breathed in the lovely scents of the many flowers outside her window it helped her along with some of the deep breathing that she was doing.

"Maura." a deep familiar voice broke the peaceful silence. Maura opened her eyes to Grant her ex boyfriend from high school her and Jane busted him for killing his half brother a year ago the courts founded him not guilty due to lack of evadence and with his mothers passing he paid off all of his debts and now ran the family business with his other brother Sumner. Maura invited Sumner since he was still one of her friends but she asked him not to tell Grant.

"Grant what are you doing here?" a few weeks ago he heard a phone conversation between his brother and brother about Maura getting married. He then found the invitation in his brothers desk. It both angered and discuses him that the woman he loved was marring the same dyke detective that charged him with murder. Grant snuck his way into the building finding Maura quickly. She looked stunning she should be looking like that for him not for some dyke. He got down on one knee in front of her and took her hands into his own.

"Maura I came to take you back I love I never stopped I want you to brake it off with that stupid dyke you and I belong together." Maura took her hands back and stood up grabbing her bouquet that sat next to her.

"What right do you have to come here on my wedding day none a less. I broke up with you Grant 13 years ago and it was the best decision I made right behind saying yes to marry Jane. I'm happy with my life I have a great job, beautiful loving kids, and the most wonderful woman waiting for me why wold I leave her?" Grant got up from the ground.

"Maura open your eyes its bad enough that its a woman but one from-"

"Stop right there Grant I don't care about money or titles I never did I love Jane for who she is and I will like you to leave."

"Maura-"

"Now Grant you can walk out on your own or be escorted out by two officers your choice." Grant made his way to the door.

"Your making a huge mistake Maura."

"I don't think so now go and never come back." Grant left with a huge scowl on his face. Out of sight Maura started to feel much better.

"You ready dear?" she smiled at her father as they linked arms.

"I'm more that ready." they make their way to the church. Everyone stood as she entered. Each step to the front f the isle made her heart beat harder. At the base her and her father stopped.

"Who gives the woman away?" Father Winston asked. He built this church a few years back he was one of the few priests that welcomed homosexuals and married them.

"Her father and mother do." Richard kissed his daughters cheek before taking his seat opposite of Frank. Maura stood across from Jane taking in the view of Jane in the very rare moments that she willingly wore her police blues.

Jane was in aww stricken. Maura was absolutely stunning. From her hair that rested lightly on her shoulder to the white wedding dress with the maroon floral design that swirled down the length of the dress. Jane looked right into those hazel eyes and mouthed your beautiful to her bride who blushed. Jane took Maura's hands into her own and Father Winston started the service.

"Dearly beloved we are here today to witness the joining of these two woman in holly matrimony. To open the service I will read a pray from the bible." everyone bowed their heads in respect and said amen at the end. "As I was told each of you have written your own vowels?"

"Yes Father." both said at once.

"Then Jane would you you like to start?" Jane took a big breath as she took out a sheet of paper from her pocket.

"Perfect. Stunning. Two of the words that ran in my head when I fist saw you. In less than a second those hazel eyes of yours unlocked my heart something that I closed off to the world. Even as a stand here with you ten years later my heart beats hard and fast in my chest and I get those butterflies in my stomach. I love you more and more every day. There is nothing that I don't love about you Maura Isles and I will still feel this way till the day I die and beyond." tears fell from Maura's eyes and Jane wiped them away.

"Thank you Jane." Father Winston turned to Maura. "Your turn Maura." Maura took out the pice of paper that she tucked into her bouquet.

"I apply a scientific meaning to everything. Before I met you I didn't believe in fate or destiny but when we met again in a crash I knew then that someone had great plans for us. We escaped death more than once and its worth it if it meant another day with you by my side. You never saw me as the wired kid who likes to dissect things or dollar signs you saw me and that is what I love about you Jane Rizzoli. I want to spend forever with you however long that may be." Jane wanted to kiss Maura then but she waited till Father Winston said so.

"Thank you Maura. now may I please have the rings." Frankie and Constance handed Father Winston the appropriate rings. The rings that Jane and Maura chose were simple and almost identical but each one had the others name and birth stone. Father Winston handed Jane the one with her name and birth stone. "Please say this as you slip the ring on Maura's finger. Maura I take you as my wife for better or worst rich or poor as long as we live." Jane carefully slipped the ring onto Maura's finger.

"Maura I take you as my wife for better or worse rich or poor as long as we shall live." Father Winston handed the other ring to Maura.

"Please say this as you slip the ring on Jane's finger. Jane I take you as my wife for better or worse rich or poor as long as we live." Maura slipped the ring on Jane's finger.

"Jane I take you as my wife for better or worse rich or poor as long as we shall live."

"Jane do you take Maura as your wife?"

"I do."

"Maura do you take Jane as your wife?"

"I do."

"By the power invested in me by god I now pronounce you Wife and Wife you may kiss the bride." Jane brought Maura into a earth shattering kiss and the crowd behind them erupt into a loud sea of applause. Braking apart to get some air Jane Picked up Maura bridal style and carried her out of the church to the limo that will take them back to the hotel where there after party was taking place. Tossing Maura onto one of the leather seats and putting up the privacy screen Jane kissed Maura again a little more softer this time. Maura aloud the kissing but when Jane's hands started to scale the length of her thigh she pushed Jane away.

"No Jane not now." Jane groaned.

"Your no fun."

"Yeah well if I let you have your way we will never leave the."

"So?"

"We have guest." the limo stopped a few minutes later Jane got out first so she could help Maura out. Jane and Maura joined their guest in the main party room that they used for eating and the bar, connected to the outside court yard used for the DJ and dancing. They danced for a few hours before eating and cutting the cake. After cake it was time for words to the brides Frankie went first.

"Hey hows everyone doing so what can I say about my sister she can be a pain in the butt but I love her and I think she choice the perfect person to spend the rest of her life with. I wish you both the best." Frankie passed the mic to Frank.

"Jane your my only daughter and for the longest time I still saw you as that little chubby girl who would tie your brothers and cousins to the stair railings but today I see a woman who made a great living for herself and found true love. Maura I always liked you and you make my little girl happy and I hope you can still do that for a long time after this." after Frank came Korsak.

"I known you as a rookie and even then I knew you would make a great detective and the two of you make a great pair both romantically and at work I wish the best for the two of you." after Korsak come Richard took the mic.

"First off I would like to say to you Jane is thank you for being there for Maura when we failed to. I realize how much time we missed with Maura and if I could turn back the clock I will be the father that I should of been. Jane I couldn't picture my little girl with anyone else. To Jane and Maura!" they raised their glasses to the toast. Just as sun set hit the DJ announced the last dance of the night, the father daughter dance. To make this special Richard took Jane while Frank took Maura. Half way threw the dance they switched so that each father could dance with his daughter.

"Do you mean that dad?" Maura has never called Richard my anything else than Father.

"I do and if you let I would like to start now." Maura nodded and placed her head against Richard's shoulder and started to cry softly. When night fell Jane and Maura changed out of what they got married in to more conferrable clothing that could last them a long flight in.

"Where are we going any way?" Jane asked as the driver drove them to the airport.

"You will have to wait and see." Jane tuned and kissed Maura's cheek.

"You what was the best day of my life?" Jane whispered into Maura's ear.

"I don't know tell me."

"Meeting you."

**Okay that's it the honeymoon will be in a different story and I will continue this but it will be more based on Jade and Merilla in their teen years. So stick around.**


End file.
